The Forgotten Ones
by rivendale elf
Summary: The story of two not so well known witches who end up being more important then they think, bad summary i know
1. Old Friends, New enemies?

The Forgotten Ones 

Prologue 

This is the story of two not so well known but powerful witches. Their names are Desdemona Malfoy and Selene Snape. Desdemona is the sister of Draco Malfoy. Selene is the only Daughter of Severus Snape. They have been best friends almost all of their lives.

Things will be soon coming into play that will threaten their friendship… and their lives. Will they, Harry, Draco and the others be able to survive, only time knows that answer. What you are about to read is an account of the events that happened during that fateful time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Old friends, New enemies?

  
Desdemona was walking between her father and brother who often frightened her. They both had identical scowls and cold eyes. They strode purposely around the Flourish & Blotts bookstore in Diagon Alley. Then she spotted her best-friend, Selene. Des glanced at her father and Draco quickly. Neither one of them was paying attention so she quickly slipped away. 

"Hey, Selene". Hearing her name called she turned and saw Desdemona. Who was one of her best friends in the whole world. 

"Hey Des, I didn't know you were here" 

  
"I wasn't going to be. Father didn't want to me to go to Hogwarts but Mother insisted that I go." I reluctantly explained. I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to go there or not. 

  
"Well who knows maybe we'll end up in the same House. Dad is happy that I finally get to come to Hogwarts" 

  
"Oh, I'm sure we'll both be in Slytherin if our father's have anything to do with it." 

  
"Yeah but its up to the sorting hat remember" 

  
"True. But, Malfoy's are always in Slytherin." 

  
"And so are Snape's" 

  
"Of course. Draco is so mean. He's already trying to dictate who I'll be friends with." 

  
Selene just laughed then looked a little shy as she looked at Des. "How is Draco?" 

  
"Evil as ever. He told me he has a really nice greeting planned for Harry Potter on the train." I explained with a sigh. "I wonder who all will be in our house. Only pure bloods, of course. I already know all of Draco's stupid friends. Crabbe, Goyle and that horrid Pansy Parkinson." 

  
"Poor you, hey help find this book" 

  
"Okay." As the two girls walked around the store looking for the right book they slammed into a boy with glasses and brown hair, and a boy with red hair. 

  
"Oh! Selene, that boy must be one of those Weasley's and the other one has to be Harry Potter. Draco is always talking about how he doesn't understand why 'Potty' is friends with a muggle loving 'Weasel'." 

  
"Des would you grow up, geez" looking at the two "I'm sorry about bumping into you two" 

  
"Sorry. Oh I'm Desdemona Malfoy and this is Selene Snape." 

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed at the same time as Ron said, "Snape!" 

Then Lucius, Draco and Severus arrived. 

  
Des gulped upon seeing her father's disapproving glance and Draco's smirk. 

  
Selene did not meet her fathers face. 

  
"Father, it was an accident." Des stammered out 

  
"Hi dad" Selene stuttered. "I didn't hear you" she said still not looking at him, knowing what she would find. Lucius gave his daughter a hard look then turned to his son. 

"Draco take Desdemona and get the rest of the things she needs." Draco was about to protest but decided not to when he saw the look on his fathers face. 

"Sure, next time Potter" Draco said pulling his sister by the arm and walked away. 

Severus looked at his daughter. "Selene, go with them" 

"Yes father" she said catching up to Draco and Des. Selene, Des and Draco didn't say anything until they were out of the book store. 

Draco said, "You're going to get it later, sis. I suppose you two will want to get your wands next? How are you Selene?"

"I'm doing ok for the moment"

"Great idea." Des commented, knowing that it was pointless to argue with him, anyways. When they entered Ollivander's, Draco came to an abrupt halt causing Des and Selene to bump into him. 

"Draco what in the world... why did you stop?" she asked peering around him trying to see what he was looking at. 

"Another Weasley." He said his voice full of disgust. 

Des rolled her eyes. "They don't have the plague, Draco." She pushed past her brother 

and headed towards the front of the store.

"Draco are the Weaslys that bad?" Selene asked.

"Bad? They are dirt poor, muggle lovers. A disgrace to all pure blood wizards!"

"You really think so Drac?"

"Of course." Draco said with a sneer.

"I suppose then that they are not in Slytherin"

"Hardly. They are in Gryffindor." Draco said in a bored tone.

"Are all of them Gryffindors?"

"Yes. I don't think any of them have ever been in another house." Draco replied.

"That seems a little strange doesn't it?"

"All the Malfoy's have been in Slytherin. Generally it's that way with all the pure blood families. They shouldn't even let in the others."

"Drac" Selene said putting her hand on Draco's arm "Do you really mean that, or is that your father talking?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Selene." Draco insisted.

"Drac come on me, you, and Des have been friends all of our lives and you never act like this when you come to visit"

Draco sighed. "That's because no one else is around then."

"Liar, you now that's there are some when you visit"

"You better go get your wand. Oh by the way, be sure to keep an eye on Des at school. You know she wasn't even supposed to go until next year." 

"Ok Drac I'll watch out for her meet you right here after I get my wand" Selene said pulling Des with her to the counter.

"He never can tell the truth, can he?" Des asked.

"I thinks its all your dads fault"

"I know it is and Mother hardly ever stands up to him."

"I know I would if I were her. Dad made sure I could stand up for myself if something ever happens to him"

"Yea."

"Looks like that red-haired girl is done. Do you want to go first?" Des asked.

"Sure I guess" Selene said walking up to the owner.

"Okay"

"Miss Snape, which is your wand hand?"

"Right." Selene told him wondering how he knew she was a Snape.

Mr. Ollivander was rushing about measuring her and grabbing boxes so she didn't ask.

"Let's see, yes this one might do. Phoenix Feather, Holly, 10 inches." Mr.Ollivander said and then handed her a wand.

Selene waved it around but Mr.Ollivander quickly snatched it out of her hand. "No, no. Try this one instead. Unicorn Hair, Yew, 9 inches."

"What was wrong with that one? I didn't see anything wrong with it." Selene asked.

"It's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr.Ollivander informed her.

Selene waved the second one he handed her around but apparently that wasn't the right one either. Nor was the third or fourth one. 

Mr.Ollivander said, "Dragon heart String, Ash, 7 inches."

Selene waved it around and immediately sparks shot out of it.

"Ah good. Seven gold Galleons, miss. Good luck at Hogwarts."

Selene handed him the money and said, "Thank you."

"Turning to Des she said, "Your turn." 

Des stepped up to the counter. Mr.Ollivander said, "Good afternoon."

"Hello, I'm Desdemona Malfoy."

"Ah yes, you look remarkably like your mother." He muttered.

"Now, which is your wand hand?" 

"Right."

Mr.Ollivander measured her arm and then began taking boxes from the shelves. "Here, try this one. Unicorn Hair, Mahogany, 8 inches.

Mr.Ollivander handed Des the wand and she waved it around. Immediately red and gold sparks spot out of it. 

"You're an easy customer. Unlike your brother. Remember no two wands are the same and you'll never get such good results with another wizard's wand. Seven gold Galleons, miss."

Des handed him the money quickly.

Selene and Des followed Draco to get the rest of their things.

"I want to get my pet next." Des announced.

"Oh yeah I guess we do need pets huh?"

Draco said, "It's such a pity that snakes aren't allowed. Of course, you do. Everyone has one."

"I want a cat." Des said happily.

"You would." Draco scoffed.

"No fur balls for me thanks I think I'll take an owl"

"Wise decision."

"I wonder why" Selene said giving Draco a smile. Draco smirked. 

"Here's the Eeylops Owl Emporium. Let's go there first."

"Ok"

Draco led the way inside.

"Hey Drac what kind should I get?"

"Eagle-owls are the best."

"Then an eagle-owl it is"

"He is only saying that because that's what he has. Harry Potter has a snowy owl. Right, Draco?"

"Really he has one"

"Yes, a silly female named Hedwig." Draco scoffed.

Selene gave Draco a reassuring smile.

Des said, "I think Harry's cute." 

"You WHAT!" Draco exploded.

Selene started to laugh.

"You stay away from him, Desdemona, or I'll...well I don't know what but it won't be pretty!"

Des rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey chill out you two I don't want to test my new wand here"

"His mother was muggle born, Des. I wouldn't have to do anything. Father would kill you." Draco threatened.

"Okay, Draco. I'll stay away from him." Des said, with her fingers crossed behind her back.

Knowing Des, Selene knew what she was doing.

"Good. Need any help picking out an owl, Selene?"

"Sure" she said Taking Draco's hand"

Draco lead Selene over to the snowy owls. "Do you want a female or a male?"

"I think...hmm what kind do you have"

"A male. His name is Argus."

"Well I suppose a male then"

Draco nodded. "Um, I'm not quite sure how to tell. With them in the cages, I mean."

"Well I guess I can just get one and be happy weather its a male or female"

"Just pick the one you like then and I'll get the owner to get it out."

"Ok" Selene said looking at the cages. "I think.... that one" she said pointing to one of the cages.

"Yes, that one looks intelligent." Draco commented before heading to the counter.

A minute later, Draco strode over with the owner. 

"This one, you say." The owner muttered absentmindedly while unlocked the cage.

Upon carefully picked it up the owner declared. "It's a male. You'll pay in galleons?"

"Of course"

The owner rang up the price.

"How much is he?"

"That will be 25 galleons, miss."

"Ok here you go" Selene said handing him the money.

"Have a magical day." The owner declared while carefully handing Selene the owl.

"Ok I guess now we go get Des her fur ball"

"Magical Menagerie." Draco muttered and strode towards the door.

"What are you going to name him?"

"I think I'm going to call him Drac" Selene said smiling at Draco.

Des giggled. 

Draco nearly bumped into someone. "Um. Sorry. "Oh here's the store, Des. Hurry up and get your silly cat."

"What's wrong with calling him that?"

"Your making him turn red, Selene."

"No I'm not! I told you go inside. I'll wait out here."

"Des go on we'll wait"

"Okay.

Des hurried inside the store.

"Sorry Draco"

"You are fortunate to be an only child."

"Yeah I suppose so, its just been me and dad for a long time"

"Err. I'm sorry."

"That's ok"

"So what else do you to need to buy?" Draco quickly asked.

"Just some quills and parchment"

"The stationery store it is. I already got all my supplies and I believe Des has everything, as well."

Just then Des stepped out of the store carrying a black kitten. "Isn't she the cutest little thing? Her name is Princess."

"Wonderful." Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh great, a black fur ball" Selene said her voice similar to Draco's. "Do you think you can show me to the stationary store?"

"No problem. Come along, Des."

"Hey Draco the cage is really heavy do you mind?" Selene asked.

"All right." Draco took the cage from Selene.

"Thank you, Draco"

"You're welcome."

"Wow, you must be in a really good mood." Des said while smirking.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Draco said coldly.

Selene said, "Des behave"

"Just a comment." Des said casually.

"Yeah right Des, I know you all to well" Selene replied.

"Yea, yea." 

"Here's the store, ladies."

Selene gave Des a look that said: don't you dare.

Des batted her eyes and smiled innocently.

Selene gave her a hard look, then turned to Draco. "I'll be right back" she said going into the store.

"Can't you ever keep your mouth shut, Des." Draco snapped while glaring at her.

"No."

"One more snide remark from you and I'll tell Father what you said about Potter."

Des gulped picturing what her father would do. "Fine but you just wait until I find something to black you with, you'll be sorry." Des threatened her eyes growing as cold as her brothers.

Right about then Selene came out to see Draco and Des glaring at each other.

Draco gave his sister a look that said we'll continue this later.

"Did I miss something?"

"Nothing at all. We better get back to our father's." Des said cheerfully.

"I suppose so"

Draco started to walk away from the store and then paused. "Do you think they are still at Flourish and Blotts?"

Selene said, "That's a good question, but knowing them yes"

"Yes. Let's go then."

Draco, Des and Selene walked along silently.

"Look." Des told them pointing to where their father's were coming out of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Well we found them"

Draco smirked. "Father is carried what looks like a brand new broom."

"Does that mean he is going to buy your way onto the team like he was telling Mother 

last night?" Des asked sweetly.

Draco gave his sister the death glare and started to reach for his wand.

"Draco please don't"

Draco grimaced. "I suppose I had better not with father standing there."

"Hello, Father. Professor Snape." Des called out cheerfully.

Selene whispered to Draco "Are you sure she's your sister"

"Unfortunately."

"She's a tad cheerful"

"Only sometimes." Draco muttered darkly.

"Desdemona, Draco. It's time to leave." Lucius said while glaring at them coldly.

"I guess I'll see you at School, hey maybe we can go flying."

"Yea, maybe we could before school starts. First years can't bring brooms to school. I'll owl you."

"I'd like that"

Lucius who had already started to leave, whirled around angrily. "I said NOW, Draco."

"Bye, Selene." Draco muttered.

"Bye" she whispered as she watched Draco walk away.


	2. The Newest Gryffindor

Chapter Two

The Newest Gryffindor

Des couldn't believe that it was September first already. The rest of the summer had been interesting. Des had overheard her father telling Draco his big scheme to donate six brand new Nimbus Two Thousand and One brooms to the Slytherin Quidditch with the condition that Draco be made Seeker. Selene's father had already agreed to it, of course, and he was Head of Slytherin House so it was basically a done deal.

Then she came up with a way to get revenge on Draco and also insure that she could do whatever she wanted to at Hogwarts without him snitching to their father. Des threatened to prove to the entire school including the Headmaster exactly how Draco got on the team (she knew they would know but wouldn't be able to do anything about it otherwise) if he told their father anything that would get her in trouble.

Of course, Draco didn't want to call her bluff so he agreed without argument. When he told their father that he wanted to go flying with Selene, he couldn't say or do anything when Des called him a liar and said that he really had plans to meet a Hufflepuff girl. Of course their father didn't want his children to associate with anyone who wasn't in Slytherin and forbid him to go.

Des knew Selene might be mad at her for awhile but she wasn't the type to stay made for long. Besides Selene didn't really deserve to have fun after siding against her best-friend. Frankly, she didn't see what was so great about her brother in the first place looks aside. It was very rare that he was nice to anyone which wasn't surprising since he was going to be a Death Eater eventually. Unless he actually decided to defy their father. Yea, right."

"Here's platform nine and three-quarters." Draco told her coldly.

"Where?" All she saw was platforms nine and ten. 

Lucius said, "Go so she can see how to do it, Draco."

Draco smirked and ran towards the barrier that divided the platforms, while pushing his trolley. Des' eyes widened in horror. He was going to hit it! Then suddenly he was gone. Oh there must be some kind of magic entrance there.

"I'll go right after you. I want to talk to Severus."

Des gritted her teeth in concentration and then did exactly what her brother had done. The next thing she knew she had passed through the barrier and there was the Hogwarts Express. She glanced at the cage that held Princess, who luckily appeared to be just fine.

Briefly she wondered where Draco had went but then her father appeared. "There's Severus and Selene. Come along, Desdemona."

She followed her father slowly. The trolley suddenly felt much heavier. If she wasn't a Malfoy, Des might have thought it was caused by a guilty conscience but of course that was absurd.

Lucius said, "Good day, Severus. Ready to go to Hogwarts, Miss Selene?"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, I've been looking forward to it all summer" Selene noticed Des and gave her a look that said 'what did you do to keep Draco away'. "If you excuse me sir, I think I'm going to help Des with her things"

"Bye, Father. See you at Christmas." Des said quickly.

Lucius said coldly, "Behave yourself, Desdemona."

Des didn't answer as she was already following Selene to the train. 

"Oh, Des do you know why Draco didn't Owl me? because I spent the rest of vacation waiting for him to owl, although I now know all the potions father is going to be giving everyone this year." Selene said not even looking at Des.

"How should I know why that stupid git didn't owl you? I do know that Father forbid him to go flying though."

"Des you had better be telling the truth. You know I have no problems getting you or anyone else back if they lie to me"

"Of course I am telling the truth."

The Hogwarts Express let out a loud whistle.

"Come on get your things put up and grab that furball of yours so we can go get a seat"

"All right." Des quickly stored her things in a compartment and took Princess out of her cage.

"Come on" Selene said as she pulled Des onto the train. "I don't know about you but I'm going to be sitting with Draco"

"Sure. That why you can have the pleasure of meeting his goons." Des snickered.

"I want to see them try something if I don't get them I know dad will if they do anything to his little angel"

"Oh they won't do anything to us. Just to people Draco hates."

"That means I'm safe I don't know about you though" Selene said smiling.

"Whatever. You had better watch out for Pansy Parkinson. She has a crush on Draco. Not that he likes her but she can be vicious."

"She has apparently never dealt with Snapes very often then"

"Yea. "Let's go look for my silly brother. Maybe we'll get lucky and bump into some decent people along the way."

Selene laughed. 

They walked asking various people if they knew what compartment Draco Malfoy was in.

"Hey there's Pansy." Des whispered to Selene.

Selene looked at Pansy the whispered to Des. "You have got to be kidding"

"Afraid not."

Selene shuddered.

"Des, is that you?" Pansy called with fake sweetness.

"Yes, have you seen my brother?" Des asked trying not to grimace.

"Well of course, I have. He is looking for Potter to give him a nice err 'surprise.' "

"Oh, is he?" Des muttered darkly.

"Come on, Selene." Des whispered.

Des and Selene began backing away.

"Nice talking to you, Des." Pansy said.

"Bye."

"Okay, let's find that stupid prat."

"Lead the way Des, goodbye Pansy" Selene said with fake sweetness.

"Okay, let's find that stupid prat." Des gasped when she stepped into another compartment. There were three red-haired boys and a red haired girl in there. They had to be Weasley's. Another girl with bushy brown hair was in there, too.

"Des, next time give me a little warning when you are going to stop suddenly"

"Sorry." Des whispered.

"Is something wrong?" The brown haired girl asked.

"No not really we're trying to find Draco Malfoy have you seen him"

"Malfoy. Yes, I have. He left in a huff when he learned that Harry and Ron missed the train. I haven't the faintest idea where he went. Are you two first years? I would stay away from him if I was you."

Selene couldn't help it and started to laugh.

"Well unfortunately that is impossible. Seeing as how I'm am stuck being his sister. You must be Hermione Granger."

"Malfoy has a sister?" One of the red haired boys asked.

"Oh yes" Selene said looking at the one who had spoke.

"But, aren't you a Weasley? I knew you people were poor but I didn't realize you were stupid."

"Des, would you shut up"

"I suppose Father has been hiding my existence. No wonder he didn't want me to come." Des muttered angrily.

Selene gave Des a hard look. "Come on lets go" she said pulling Des away and saying to the occupants of the compartment. "Sorry about this"

Des whispered to Selene. "I think there's only one compartment left."

"Then that's probably where he's at"

"Must be." Des pushed open the door to reveal a sulking Draco and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco said, "Hello, Selene."

"Hi Draco, been looking for you"

"Oh have you? Well, we were quite busy but unfortunately our plans feel through."

"So I heard"

"You are horrid, Draco."

Draco sneered.. "Upset because your boyfriend is going to get expelled, Des?"

"Harry isn't going to be expelled and he isn't my boyfriend."

"How do you know I was referring to Potty? But yes I am sure missing the train to Hogwarts is reason for expulsion. Bye bye Potter and Weasel." Draco smirked. 

Selene just shook her head at the two then went and sat next to Draco.

"Oh shut up, Draco."

"Please don't tell me you two are going to do this the entire way to Hogwarts"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I guess not. Take a seat, Des."

Des frowned and sat down by the window, the farthest she could get from Goyle.

Selene looked at Draco. "How come you didn't Owl me?"

Draco refused to meet her gaze. "Father wouldn't let me. He was in a bad mood the rest of the summer. Probably something to do with the Ministry."

Des snorted. "That makes it sound like he works for them."

Draco glared at his sister. "You knew what I meant, Desdemona."

"Guess that means his being a Death Eater shouldn't be spoken of at school? Pitty."

"Hey maybe some other time we can go." Selene said getting Draco's attention" Selene knew what would happen if these two kept going on like this.

"Quiet, you silly little girl. Oh yea that would be great, Selene."

"So what happens when we get to Hogwarts?" Des asked.

"Hagrid will lead you across the lake and then you'll be sorted by the sorting hat." Draco said in a bored tone.

"Oh."

"Then we eat." Crabbe said.

Draco said, "Who cares about the stupid feast? I just want to find out what they do to Potty and Weasel."

"It should be interesting I suppose" Selene said. For the most part there was silence for the rest of the ride.

Des noticed that the train appeared to have stopped. "I think we're here."

"Guess that means his being a Death Eater shouldn't be spoken of at school? Pitty."

"Hey maybe some other time we can go." Selene said getting Draco's attention" Selene knew what would happen if these two kept going on like this.

"Quiet, you silly little girl. Oh yea that would be great, Selene."

"So what happens when we get to Hogwarts?" Des asked.

"Hagrid will lead you across the lake and then you'll be sorted by the sorting hat." Draco said in a bored tone.

"Oh."

"Then we eat." Crabbe said.

Draco said, "Who cares about the stupid feast? I just want to find out what they do to Potty and Weasel."

"It should be interesting I suppose" Selene said.

Des noticed that the train appeared to have stopped. "I think we're here."

Draco stood up. "Follow us, Des." He reached for Selene's hand casually.

Selene without even thinking about it took his offered hand and followed him.

When they stepped off the train Des heard a booming voice calling. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Draco said, "You two have to go now. Second years and above go by Horseless Carriages. See you later, Selene."

"See you soon Draco" she said and she quickly gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek. Then pulled Des along.

"Let's hurry so we can ride in the same boat." Des said.

"Ok lets go" Selene said as they walked.

They followed Hagrid and the others down a steep, narrow path to the black lake.

"Aren't his friends horrible? They give me the creeps. All they do is grunt most of the time but still."

"They are something all right"

"Yea. Oh let's get in this one. Wonder who will sit with us? There's four in the boats."

"Does it really matter"

"No. I'm just curious to find out what the other first years are like."

"Well we'll find out soon enough" she said as they sat in one of the boats. With a command from Hagrid the boats began to move towards the castle, and the sorting hat. Soon they had arrived and they were greeted by the head of Gryffindor house. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts, now in just a few minutes you will be brought before your classmates and you will be sorted into your houses which are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." The Professor told them to wait quietly and that she would be right back. 

Moments later she returned and told them that they were ready for them now. The first years followed her as she lead them close to the teachers table. "Now as I call your name, come forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house" She began to call out names and they were sorted.

"Desdemona Malfoy" Selene watched as her friend walked forward to the stool. The hat barely touched her head when the hat yelled 'Slytherin' a few more names were called then the professor called "Selene Snape" Taking a deep breath Selene approached and the sorting hat was placed on her head. A few moments later the hat called out 'Gryffindor'. 

Cheers normally would have followed but instead it was whispers. Professor Snape's daughter was in Gryffindor? There had to be some kind of mistake was what everyone was thinking.

Des and Draco exchanged horrified looks. Professor McGonagall was motioning for Selene to go sit at the Gryffindor table and so she did. Three more students were sorted and then the Headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up and everyone fell silent.

After he gave a quick speech about staying out of the Forbidden Forest and other such rules, the feast began.

After taking her place at the Gryffindor table she sat next to one of the Weasley's that she had seen on the train. She half listened to Professor Dumbledore as he talked about the rules. After all she was still in shock about being placed in Gryffindor and not Slytherin.

Hermione couldn't wait any longer. As soon as the food appeared, words began spurting out of her mouth. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. We sort of meet on the train. If you are Snape's daughter and friends with the Malfoy's what are you doing in Gryffindor?"

Selene looked at the brown haired girl. "I wish I knew, and yes I am Professor Snape's daughter"

"Who is your mother? I mean I never knew that he was married."

"She died a long time ago. I think I was about 3 at the time, and its kind of funny too she was a Gryffindor"

"Oh! Perhaps that explains it."

"Well you see that's the thing, something like this only happens every few generations"

"Very strange. Well if the sorting says you belong in Gryffindor...it's never been wrong I suppose."

"I think there are a few people who would dispute that"

"You know it's funny about your mother being a Gryffindor. I'm not trying to be disrespectful, mind you, but Professor Snape seems to strongly dislike everyone in this house."

"What's that phrase... appearances can be deceiving"

"True. Oh I do wonder what has happened to Harry and Ron."

"I take it that they are your friends?"

"Yes."

"Draco and Des are my friends, have been for a long time"

The boy sitting next to Selene stood up and left.

"That's Percy Weasley. He's a 6th year prefect, the feast must be almost over."

"I see, do you think he might not like me"

"Who?" Hermione asked looking puzzled.

"Percy"

"Oh I'm sure that he wouldn't dislike you for being Professor Snape's daughter. He has to attend to his prefect duties."

"I hope your right, Hermione"

Just then the remaining food and dishes disappeared.

"I guess the feasts over"

"Everyone in this house is quite nice, I'm sure you'll soon find out. See I told you so."

The prefects, the head boy and girl began to pass out schedules.

Hermione snatched hers eagerly from a startled looking fifth year. "I can't wait for lessons to begin tomorrow."

Selene gave Hermione a puzzled look. "Wild guess, you like studying"

"Of course." Hermione said. 

Selene started to laugh. "You are like the exact opposite of Des"

"Well, the sorting hat did consider putting me in Ravenclaw." Hermione admitted.

Then everyone began leaving for their houses.

"For some reason I'm not surprised"

Hermione beamed. "We had better go now." She glanced at the red haired girl that was sitting next to her. "You too, Ginny."

Ginny said quietly. "All right."

The three girls followed the other Gryffindors.

"Didn't I see you in the store getting your wand?"

"Yes." Ginny replied shyly.

"I thought you looked familiar"

Hermione said, "You two will be sharing a room along with the other first year Gryffindor girls."

"All right"

Hermione said, "Here we are, this is the fat lady's portrait. I'm afraid I don't know the new password though."

Percy came up behind them. "Balderdash." 

Hermione, Ginny and Selene followed him into the Gryffindor common room.

Selene looked around. "Not to bad i think this is the first time i have ever seen the Griffindor section"

"Does that mean you've been in the Slytherin common room?" Hermione asked.

"Yes lots of times"

"Well, you won't be allowed in now. That's against the rules."

"Ah, I see"

"I was hoping Harry and Ron would be in here."

"You don't think they are in a lot of trouble do you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure that they are all right"

"Well do you two need me to show you to the dorms?"

"Sure, if you don't mind"

"All right."

On the way, Hermione explained about the staircases.

Ginny said, "Fred and George said that someone was killed last year because the staircase moved when he was on it. They were joking though, right?"

"Of course." Hermione scoffed.

"Do i need to be careful around them"

"Yes. It can be dangerous but really as long as the boys don't try to come to our dorms it's not likely that anything would happen."

"Good"

"Here we are. There should be signs on the doors stating the years they belong to."

"Thank you, Hermione"

"Yes. Well I see my room is the same as last year's. Since I already know my roommates, I'm going back to the common room to wait for Harry and Ron."

"Ok, i might come down and do a little reading later"

"Let me know if something bad happens." Ginny told Hermione.

"I will. Bye." Hermione called over here shoulder.

"That must be our room." Ginny said pointing to a door that was marked first years.

"So Ginny I guess we should go in"

"Guess so. I hope our other roommates are nice. Hermione doesn't care for hers."

"Poor her"

"Yea." Ginny agreed as she slowly began to pull the door open.

There were five beds in the room with curtains pulled closed around them. A trunk was at the end of each bed also.

"I guess we play hunt for our stuff"

Ginny blushed. "I can tell which trunk is mine. It used to be my oldest brother, Bill's."

"Hey why are you blushing, there is nothing to be ashamed of"

"Well it's rather worn out looking."

"So, you should see some of the stuff in my room"

Ginny laughed. "At least that's one thing I have that's completely mine at home."

"I hate it when my little cousins would come over and they ended up in my room, i didn't sleep all night"

"I guess being the only girl does have it's advantages. Although having six older brothers can be a pain."

"Six?, I feel sorry for you"

"Yeap. Bill and Charlie don't live at home anymore though."

"Well that's two less"

"True."

"That means four to go"

"Percy still has two years of school left and who knows if the twins will ever pass their O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S., and of course Ron's only a year older than me."

"Well you'll get rid of them sooner or later"

"Yeap. So do you have any clue which trunk is yours?"

"I think I'm in the bed next to you"

"Okay. I guess our other roommates are in the common room."

"Did you hear who else they put in Gryffindor? Not that I would know who they were, anyways."

"Not really, im sure we'll find out soon though"

"Yea. Hermione says two of her roommates are so quiet she barely realizes that they are there."

"Hey Ginny I'm going to get a book and go down to the common room and read care to join me"

"Sure. I hope Harry and Ron have shown up."

"They probably have"

"Unless they got expelled. But surely that wouldn't happen." Ginny said nervously.

Selene went to her trunk and dug around for the book then motioned Ginny to follow "I doubt they have"

Ginny and Selene arrived in the common just in time to see Hermione hugging Harry.

"See and you were worried"

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "Yea."

"Go on and see your brother, I'm going to sit down"

"Okay."

Selene sat silently reading for awhile. It wasn't until Harry and Ron had went up to their dorm that Hermione noticed Selene. "Hello, it's refreshing to see someone who likes to read around here."

Selene looked up from the book. "Yeah mom or dad would always read to me"

"What is it that you are reading?" Hermione asked sitting down in the chair next to her to re-read Hogwarts: A History, her favorite book.

"Oh, just a potion book"

"Getting ahead in your lessons? That's good. I always have to push Ron and Harry to do their work."

"Actually im just reviewing some i haven't delt with in a few months"

"Oh?"

"Yes"

Hermione glanced over at Selene's book. "That isn't the same book we had first year."

"I know its a fourth year"

Hermione's eyes bugged out. "A fourth year?"

"Yeah like i said im just reviewing it I accidently left my other book at home"

"Other book?"

"Yeah its a sixth year"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she sprang to her feet. "You know I think I had better go up to my room now, I think I've grabbed the wrong book or something."

"Ok, I'll be here for a little bit"

Hermione nodded as she suddenly found herself speechless and hurried out of the common room.

Ginny came over. "What's the matter with her?"

"I have no idea she asked about my book then said she must have grabbed the wrong one then she disappeared"

"Oh. Well, maybe she accidently forgot to read one of her books from cover to cover before she arrived here." Ginny joked.

Selene laughed then went back to reading. Ginny left. A short time later Selene started to get tired so she closed up the book and went to her room. 

***

"Do you think Proffessor Snape is going to complain?" Des asked Draco as they walked to the Slytherin common room after the feast.

"Of course. The very idea of putting her in there is absurd." Draco scoffed.

"This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Who am I supposed to hang out with." Des complained.

"Not my problem but it better be Slytherins only." Draco warned.

"Remember our deal. I can hang out with whoever I want."

"Well, I'd be careful if I was you. Father might allow us to associate with Selene still but you better find some back ups in Slytherin to please him."

Draco lowered his voice. "Do you think I actually enjoy hanging out with those morons?"

Des sighed. "Fine. I just hope the girls in my year aren't as annoying as Pansy."

"Shut up, that prefect is telling everyone the password."

Des was only quiet until they got into the common room. "I thought you liked Selene."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you are acting like you wouldn't be friends with her now just because they put her in dumb, olde Gryffindor."

"I said no such thing." Draco snapped.

"Whatever. I had better figure out how to get my dorm room. Good night." Des declared before storming away.

Des couldn't help but think she hated Hogwarts already. For one thing they had too many rules and she didn't even get to see Harry Potter again.


	3. Freiends or Enemies?

Selene awoke in her bed at Hogwarts. She still could not believe that the sorting hat had placed her in Gryffindor. 'Will Draco and Des still even talk to me' she thought. Getting up she dressed and went down to the common room.

"Is it really true that you can do sixth year Potions?" Ron asked.

Harry said, "You'll have to excuse, Ron. I'm Harry Potter. We sort of meet before."

Selene looked at him." Yeah sorry about bumping into you like that. And yes I can do sixth year potions"

Ron said, "I've never seen Hermione so huffy. She was ranting about how if she had access to higher level books she could do the potions or whatever. Mione's top in our class."

"Really?, well you see the reason I have this its from dads library from home he's been teaching me potions since I was five"

"Golly. I couldn't really do any magic before I came here. Fred and George taught me so phony spells though."

"Well dad knew I could understand at that age about the potions so I've been learning ever since. He said this summer he would probably teach me the seventh year ones"

Harry said, "Here comes Hermione now. You better hush up, Ron."

"Are you two all right with me being in Gryffindor?"

"Uh why would we be?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well lets see for one my father is the potions master, and I know all about his feelings towards you"

Hermione said, "They wouldn't hold that against you and Percy told me that he's certain that the sorting hat is never wrong. Dumbledore wouldn't allow such a thing to happen."

Ron scoffed. "Perfect Prefect Percy. My brother."

"That isn't very nice, Ron." Hermione scolded.

Selene couldn't help but smile at the two. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Harry shook his head. "At it again already."

Ron said, "Well, I hate to admit that Percy is right about anything but in this case I'm sure he is."

Hermione said, "We best go eat breakfast. That's the most important meal of the day and us second years have double Herbology afterwards."

Both Ron and Harry groaned.

"Have fun "Selene said.

Ron said, "Not bloody likely."

"Ron." Hermione said warningly.

"Besides it's with the Hufflepuffs not the Slytherins." She added cheerfully.

Harry sighed as he followed his two bickering best-friends out of the common room.

Selene followed behind them wondering if Draco and Des would avoid her now.

Draco tried to drown out his sister's voice as he ate. Like he cared about whatever it was she was on about. He had more important things to concern himself with.

When she entered the room her eyes went to the Slytherin table trying to see Draco, and Des. To see if they would even look at her without scorn.

Des said, "Look there's Selene."

Draco followed his sister's gaze. What was he supposed to do? 

Selene looked at them, sadness in her eyes. she wanted to be with them.

"She looks sad, Draco. Oh I don't care what Father thinks." Des muttered. 

Draco glared coldly as his sister. "You should."

Des ignored her brother. "Hey, Selene!"

Selene smiled at Des knowing that she still had at least one friend. "Hey Des". Selene looked at Draco trying to see what he would do.

"Hello." Draco mumbled.

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?" Des said mockingly.

Selene turned and walked away feeling the need to cry at Draco's mumbled greeting.

"Look at what you've done, Draco. I hate you."

"What was I supposed to say? Be quiet, the other Slytherins are staring at us." Draco hissed.

Selene just left the room forgetting about breakfast. Not long after she had left the room tears started to fall down her cheeks.

***

Des was glad that the first year Slytherins had double Potions with the Gryffindors. That way she could to talk to Selene without that stupid prat, Draco, around. Plus if Selene hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her father yet, she would now. Hopefully this would all be straightened out soon.

She entered the classroom which was down in the dungeons and immediately spotted Selene talking with her father.

"Daddy, is there nothing you can do, am I really stuck in Gryffindor? I mean how could the sorting hat think I should be in there and not Slytherin" Snape looked at his only daughter, he could tell she had been crying and very recently by the looks of it. With sadness in his voice he said.

"There is nothing I can do, I can only intervene if one of the other Gryffindors does something terrible to you. The sorting hat must have seen something in you." Selene nodded and her father drew her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Everything will be all right" he said softly holding her close. "If you ever need to see me even if it is in the middle of the night you know the way to go and the password" Selene nodded again, grateful to her father.

"Thank you daddy"

"Anytime my little one"

Selene sat down and Des hurried to join her. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

Selene looked up at Des and managed a small smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine"

"Do you have to stay in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah unless one of them does something really terrible to me"

Des sighed. "They aren't mean though, right?"

"No, they are being really nice to me"

"Figures. All the girls in Slytherin are being all fakey sweet to me because of Draco. It's sickening."

Selene laughed but was saddened at the mention of Draco's name.

"He'll come around."

"You really think so, Des?"

"Of course I do. Even if he is a stupid prat he's not all that bad. I'd much rather have him for a brother than some goon like Crabbe or Goyle."

"I agree completely"

Des nodded. "So have you seen Harry Potter?"

"Yes I saw Harry this morning in the common room"

"Lucky. With all the rules this stupid place has I'll probably never see him again." Des moaned.

"Well after class you just might"

"I guess you never know. Besides rules were meant to be broken." Des said cheerfully.

Selene laughed at her friend. "Thank you, Des"

"Any time."

Just then Snape told the entire class to sit and began the lesson, which ended an hour and a half later. Des and Selene sitting next to each other.

"No offense but this is so boring." Des whispered to Selene.

"Its not so bad" Selene whispered back.

"Lessons are dumb." 

"I know but just a little longer" Selene said looking at her watch.

"Yea, but it's not like there isn't more lessons to suffer through."

"Hush here comes dad" Selene said as she began to cut some roots.

Des followed Selene's lead even though she hated touching dirty stuff.

About fifteen minutes later they were released.

"Finally."

"Yeah, if can hang around a little bit you might see Harry."

Des beamed. "Yea."

They did not have to wait long as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came walking up.

Hermione said, "Hello, Selene."

"Hey Hermione"

Ron said, "My brain already fills worn out, hope your dad isn't going to be too harsh on us today."

"He was on us." Des complained.

"Oh you never like anything that gets you dirty Des."

"Malfoy's don't like dirt, huh?" Ron asked sounding amused.

"Of course not."

Selene started to laugh. "Oh this is good"

Draco strutted over to the group with his 'body guards'. "Desdemona, stay away from those dirty Gryffindors." He said with a sneer.

Ron and Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Des smirked. "You are the one who hangs out with pigs."

Selene who was normally one of the nicest people glared at Draco. "I guess our friendship has truly meant nothing over the years. Fine by me I hope I never see your sorry face again" Selene said storming off.

Draco opened his mouth but no words came out.

"And you are always telling me to keep my big mouth shut?"

Draco glared coldly at his sister. "Get out of my sight or I will tell Father what you've been up to."

"No you won't." Des said in a sing-song voice.

"I never agreed not to use my wand on you though." Draco snapped.

Hermione gasped. "I knew you were an insufferable git, Malfoy, but you would harm your own sister?"

Ron said, "Don't worry, Mione, he isn't going to do anything because here comes Professor Snape."

Des smirked. "Wonder if I should mention to Snape how you just made his daughter cry even though you like her?"

"You wouldn't dare." Draco hissed

"Wouldn't I?"

"What is going on here "Snape practically yelled.

"Those Gryffindors were talking to my sister."

"Draco was being rude and he upset Selene."

Snape immediately turned his gaze to Draco.

"It was an accident, sir. I made a comment referring to Potter, Weasley and Granger and she thought I meant her too." 

"Mr.Malfoy I would to have a talk with you after class. Now all of you inside now"

Des hurried away grinning. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so dull after all.

***

Des glanced towards the Slytherin table when she entered the great hall. A guy sitting there appeared to be leering at her. She sighed. For all her Father and Draco's talk of how great a house Slytherin was she thought they were a horrible lot.

Pansy came up behind her. "How dare you get my Drackie in trouble." She shrilled.

"Bugger off, Pansy. He only hangs around with you to please Father, you know."

"Leave her alone, Parkinson." Harry said.

"You are all going to be sorry!" Pansy declared before sulking off to the Slytherin table.

"Thanks." Des told Harry.

"Anyone who insults Malfoy is a friend of mine." He joked.

"He normally isn't so mean. At least not at home."

"There's your friend, Selene."

Des followed his gaze. "I hope she isn't mad at me because of Draco."

Selene was talking to Hermione the two of them were laughing at something.

Hermione said, "There's Harry with Malfoy's sister. Oh I hope he shows up. Where's Ron, he wouldn't want to miss this."

"Your strange Hermonie but I like that"

"I know it terrible of me but well Malfoy is always calling me Mudblood..."

"He WHAT!"

"Yes, I'm afraid that's one of his favorite hobbies."

"I swear to you Hermonie , he's not like that he never is when he would come and visit"

"Well, he doesn't have a problem with purebloods provided they aren't in Gryffindor...oh, I'm sorry!"

"Its ok, I think I need to go and reassure Des she looks worried.

"All right. I'm going to look for Ron."

"Ok see you at the table" Selene said walking over to Des and Harry.

"Um hi, Selene. I'm sorry that Draco is being such a stupid git."

"Des its ok, we're still friends right?"

"Of course."

"Then as of right now that is all that matters"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but here comes Malfoy." Harry told them while reaching for his wand, just in case.

"Its ok Harry, , he's not stupid enough to try anything because he knows I can just go to my father"

"I don't know, Selene. I think he's pretty mad that I ratted him out to your father."

"What?" Selene asked confused.

"Well I kind told him that Draco upset you and all."

"He was threatening to use his wand on her." Harry said grimly.

Draco approached the group. "Potter." He sneered.

"Malfoy."

"You better be glad that we're in the great hall." Draco said coldly.

"Like anyone is scared of you." Des scoffed.

"I believe I'll be owling Father about your behavior, Desdemona."

Des said, "Go right ahead but if you do...everyone will know all about you buying your way onto the Quidditch team."

"Shut up." Draco hissed.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "It will be my pleasure to beat you."

"Dream on, Potter."

"I think you should apologize to Selene." Des told her brother.

Draco's eyes guilty shifted towards Selene. Then gaining his composure he sneered. "Malfoy's don't apologize. You are a disgrace, Desdemona."

"Who would want you to apologize" Selene said sharply. no longer being her nice self.

"Good thing." Draco muttered before stalking off to his table.

Selene mumbled a particularly rude word about Draco then went to get her food.

"Well, I guess I better go. See you around, Harry."

"You can count on that." 

Des smiled but that quickly faded when she went to sit with the other Slytherins.

Harry went to join his friends. "Hey."

"That was quite a show." Ron said with a grin.

"Ron, don't start." Hermione reprimanded him.

Selene came and sat down about then still a little mad.

"Hello, Selene." Hermione said trying to sound cheerful.

"Hi Hermonie"

Ron said, "So what torture awaits us next, Mione?"

Hermione glared at him. "If you are referring to what lesson we have next, it's History of Magic."

"Can't we just eat in peace?" Harry asked.

Ron attempted to look innocent. "We weren't arguing. Yet."

"Right."

Selene couldn't help but laugh and asked Harry. "Are they always like this?"

"Mostly."

"This is going to be fun then"

Hermione look offended. 

"I'm kidding Hermonie"

"Well, I happen to think Ron and I get along just fine."

" Sure"

"Our fighting is harmless at any rate." Ron insisted.

"For you two maybe." Harry muttered.

"I think I might have fun after all"

"Hogwarts is great." Harry agreed.

"I've been wanting to come for a while now"

"Oh I was so thrilled when I got my letter last year." Hermione remembered with a smile.

"I bet "

"Not me. I rather liked being the only one at home for those two years after the twins came here. Well, besides Gin."

"Really"

"Yea. I'm certainly can't do anything special around here. They've already done everything."

Hermione looked scandalized. "Don't talk like that, Ron."

"Yes, Mother."

Harry snickered.

Hermione gave Ron a reproaching look. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you."

"Yeah there has to be something" Selene said back to her old self.

Harry said, "You're only a second year, Ron. I bet you'll make the Quidditch team as soon as there's an opening."

Ron sighed. "That's nothing. Three of them have already done that."

"Oh I'm sure you'll figure something out. Cheer up" Selene said.

Ron grinned. "I'll just think about how Malfoy probably has detention."

Hermione elbowed him.

"That would be something dad would do though"

"Yea. Oh look it's problem time to sleep. Right, Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's time for lessons, yes."

"Thanks you guys"

"You're welcome."

***

Draco glared in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Seeing Potter and his annoying friends carrying on was never enjoyable. With Selene over there it was un-bearable. But what was he supposed to do? His reputation was at stake. Not to mention how angry his Father would be if Draco was friendly with a Gryffindor. Oh why did that darn hat put her there? 

Selene was laughing at something Ron had said when she thought she felt eyes on her.

Draco sighed. How could she be friends with the dream team? That was only making things worse. His father loathed Potter and the Weasley's. Not to mention Mudbloods like Granger. So did he for that matter.

Selene sat there for a little bit longer after Harry and the others left. She picked up her things and walked out. She had a break before her next class.

Draco quietly got up and followed Selene out of the great hall. Luckily, Crabbe and Goyle were too busy stuffing their faces to notice.

Selene was headed to the stairs intending to go back up to the common room for her break.

Draco glanced around and seeing no one that was paying attention he quickly reached for Selene's arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

Selene turned quickly trying to see who had grabbed her. It was Draco.


	4. Change of Heart

Chapter Four

Change of Heart

"Hello, Selene. I.. well I sort of um wanted to apologize." Draco quickly said in a rush.

"I thought you said that Malfoy's don't" 

"Well, I've decided to make an exception." 

"Oh how kind of you" Selene said crossing her arms. 

"I thought so." Draco smirked. Selene wasn't smiling. 

"You really hurt me Draco, I thought you were my friend" 

I was. Look I don't know what to say. I still like you but well you know my Father..."

"Forget your father" Selene practically yelled. "He cannot dictate your life forever, and I...I still like you too but you can't let him control you. If you fear him you and Des can come and stay with me and dad"

Selene took a few steps closer to Draco and took his hand in hers. When she spoke her voice was gentle.

"Drac, I want to be your friend and I still want you to be mine. It is possible for us to be so, I mean look at my parents. Dad is a Slytherin, and mom was...a Gryffindor you should have seen them they were so happy together. Please Draco don't let our friendship be over." 

"You're right. We can still be friends." Draco agreed. Until my father finds out...he thought.

Selene gave Draco one of her best smiles, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Drac yours and Des's are two friendships I do not want to lose. "Selene never let go of his hand since she had taken it in her own. 

He wanted to hug her. What was wrong with him? Malfoy's were always supposed to control their emotions. Draco attempted to smile but it didn't look any less cold than usual. "Well, I better go. I have Transfiguration next and I'm sure Professor McGonagall wouldn't mind in the least taking points from Slytherin if I was late." 

"Yeah i suppose she wouldn't mind at all" Selene said laughing lightly. 

Draco smirked. "Hardly. Where are you headed?" 

"I was going to go back to the common room. I have a break right now." 

"See you later." Draco told her. 

"Yeah, see you latter Drac" Draco opened the door slowly to make sure no one was lurking about. "All clear. Bye, Selene." 

"Bye" Selene watched as Draco slipped out of the room. ' well at least he is speaking to me' she thought as she waited a few more moments before leaving the classroom. she then proceeded to the stairs to go to the common room. 

Draco entered the great hall. His eyes swung towards the Gryffindor table. Selene was sitting with the Dream team again. He made a mental not to discuss her friends later. Perhaps he should go over there under the pretenses of insulting them. That would be fun. 

"Well, well if it isn't the famous trio." 

"Something you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked. 

"There are lot's of things I want but that's not why I came over here." 

"Please just go back to your table, Malfoy. You've caused enough trouble already." Hermione pleaded. 

"Like I'm going to listen to a Mudblood like you, Granger. "Selene gave Draco a look only he could see' what in the world are you doing' but then gave a slight nod figuring out what he was up to. "Why don't you go shove off Malfoy" 'of course she didn't really mean it. 

"Or what? Planning on tattling to daddy?" 

"You know that might not be such a bad idea. I can just see it now. 'Dad did you know that Draco is now insulting me' 

Draco smirked. "Dentations don't bother me in the least. "Harry and Ron burst out laughing. 

"Forgotten about the Forbidden Forest accident already?" Harry asked. 

"What of it?" Draco asked coldly. 

"You know what. You were practically crying." Ron retorted. 

Draco felt himself stiffen. Crying? Now that was absurd. Malfoy's didn't cry. Especially not him. "That isn't even a very good lie, Weasel." 

"What's the matter? Can't handle the truth?" 

"I could handle it. If it were true." Draco snapped. 

Hermione said, "Maybe you didn't actually cry but you have to admit that you were scared."  
Just then Professor Snape walked up to them. "What is going on over here?" He said very sternly. "Hi dad nothings going everything's fine right" she said with a slight edge to her voice. 

"Everything is splendid. I was just apologizing for my behavior earlier." Draco fibbed. Ron looked like he was about protest but Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth.  
Snape looked at his daughter. "Is this true?""Yes its true Draco just apologized and I accepted. "Snape nodded told Draco to go back to his table and he went and joined the other teachers. 

"For someone who is supposedly a coward, I always manage to talk my way through sticky situations." Draco said coldly. 

"I'll be going now. See you around." He said threatengily. 

"Go on you silly thing " Selene mouthed to Draco a smile lighting up her eyes.  
Draco smirked as he headed towards his table. Now to get back on his sister's good side before she blabs to the entire school about my buying my way onto the Quidditch team. He thought. 

Once he was gone Selene just smiled and shook her head.  
Hermione said, "Sorry I stopped you Ron but chances are you would have just made things worse." 

"That's okay, Mione." Ron mumbled. 

"I don't imagine that will be the last chance you have to get him trouble." Harry added darkly. 

Nearly Headless Nick suddenly appeared. "My, my. It's actually true? Little Lady Snape is truly back at Hogwarts." 

Selene looked at nearly headless nick and smiled. "Yup its true im back and this time I'll be staying longer" 

"Good, good. Does this mean you're all grown up though? Who on earth will I tell stories to? "Selene laughed i would still very much like it if you would still tell me stories i always loved it when you and the baron would try and tell one together"

Nick's face light up as much as possible considering that he was a ghost. "That would please me very much." He said with a wink. Turning towards the others he said, "You just have to know how to handle the baron, I tell you." 

"They would always tell the best stories" 

Ron said, "Really?" 

"Wonder if any of them involved Peter Pan and Captain Hook." Harry whispered to Hermione jokingly. 

"Who?" Nick asked 

"A Muggle's children story." Hermione explained. 

"Hum. Can't say I know any Muggle stories." Nick admitted. 

"Your not the only one." Ron told him. 

"I suppose I'll leave you to your eating." Nick said looking at the food longingly. 

"Its ok Nicholas" 

"Well, I'm pleased that you had the good sense to land yourself in my house. I'll be keeping an eye out for you, Miss Snape." 

"Thank you, Sir Nicholas" 

"Yes, very nice indeed. I'm afraid most people around here don't call me by that name. Farwell, my friends." Nick floated away. 

"I really missed him" 

"The bloody Barron really told you stories?" Ron asked sounding amazed. 

"Of course he actually told me some really funny ones" 

Hermione said, "That sounds nice. Honestly Ron, you act like you just learned the world was flat." 

"Isn't not?" Ron whispered to Harry. 

"Of course not. Sheesh. "Hermione sighed and through up her hands looking exasperated. "I give up. "Selene laughed. 

"Are you surprised that the Barron used to tell me stories" 

Harry said, "Well it is a bit odd." 

"He's not very friendly." Ron added. 

"Really?" 

"He always liked me" 

"Well maybe it's because you are Snape's daughter." Ron suggested. 

"I don't think so "Hermione said, "Perhaps he's just misunderstood, Ron." 

Harry groaned. "I have a bad feeling they are about to start bickering." 

"I think your right" 

"We are not." Hermione said huffily. 

"Speak for yourself." Ron muttered. Selene just shook her head. Hermione turned to glare at him. "Oh? Did you have some scaving remark about how the Bloody Baron couldn't possibly be a nice guy?" 

"As a matter of fact, I do. He's the Slytherin ghost." 

"So?" 

"And your point is what exactly?" 

"Oh nothing." Ron stammered after catching the look on Hermione's face. 

"No i really want to know" 

"Well just take a look over there." Ron said gesturing towards the Slytherin table. 

"Ron!" Hermione said angrily. 

"What about them"  
"None of them are smiling. It's all cold glares and mean laughter over there."

"Well you know Ron, not all Slytherins are like that" Selene said looking at him.

Harry said, "She's right, Ron. I mean Des seems nice."

"I must be hearing things. Malfoy's are not nice." Ron told him looking like he had swallowed a sour lemon.

"Des is a mess, I cant count the number of times dad would get mad at the two of us"

"I think we spend too much time worrying about the Slytherins." Hermione sighed.

Ron said, "I suppose you think we should be worrying about our lessons?"

"Well...yes." Hermione admitted.

"Do you two always do this?"

Ron said, "She starts it."

"Well it seems like you trade off each time"

Hermione said, "I started it? I started it? I am not the one who continually has to start trouble by talking about how rude other people are. Maybe you are the one who's horrible, Ron Weasley!"

Harry groaned. "Note to self. Agree with everything both of them says so they won't wind up blowing up at each other."

"It's not your fault that little Miss Know It All has to express her opinion about everything."

Hermione stood up. "Good night. Don't talk to me until you grow up."

"Hermione sit down, Ron behave"

"Look Mione, you don't have to get all bent out of shape. Err I guess I'm sorry."

"Well Ron has apologized, how about you Hermione"

Hermione sunk back into her chair but she still looked huffy. "I'm sorry that I said you were horrible. But that's it."

"I give up. If it upsets you so much I won't talk about anyone...without good reason."

"Good."

Selene looked at Harry. "I think that is the best we are going to get"

"Yea, maybe if we leave them alone they'll settle down a bit."

"So how was your day"

"Pretty good."

"What do you think of Hogwarts?"

"Its the same old Hogwarts to me"

"Oh right. Forgot about that for a minute. But, it's the first time you've taken lessons here."

"Yeah it is"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is my favorite. I don't care much for the new professor though. However, Hermione seems to like him."

"Isn't his name Lockheart or something, I have him tomorrow"

"That's him. Personally, I think that's why Ron has been fighting with Hermione so much today. He's jealous. Of course, he will never admit it."

"Your more than likely right"

"Yea."

"I guess dinner is almost over huh"

"Looks like it. I should go ahead and study. Don't really feel like hearing one of Hermione's lecture's." Harry joked.

Selene laughed. "Remind me not to get on her bad side"

"Will do."

Des said, "Hey Selene, can we talk?"

"Sure Des"

"Bye, ladies." Harry told them.

"Bye, Harry see you guys in the common room"

Des waited until Harry was out of ear shot. "Draco told me all about his stupid plan to be 'secret friends' with you."

"And?"

"I think that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. That's like saying he's embarrassed by you or something. But I'm not going to argue with him anymore. It's not worth it."

"Des its ok Drac and I..." Selene started to say something else but changed her mind. "For now this arrangement is fine"

"Well whatever. The important thing is Draco isn't going to owl Father. He'll be mean enough to us next time we see him, anyways." Des said darkly.

"Well like I told Drac, the two of you must come and spend the summer with me"

"That would be nice. However, there's something you don't know. Your father told Draco that he's supposed to owl ours anytime anything happens to either of us. Which means we are already in big trouble and can't do anything else at all." Des complained.

"I don't think dad will in this case"

"I don't know. Further more, Father didn't do that last year so it's because of me. He hates me."

"Des it will be ok you'll see"

"I wish Mother would stand up to him. She should turn him into something horrible. I guess so."

"Oh I would love to see that your dad gives me the creeps"

"I think he gives nearly everyone the creeps. You know why." Des said carefully upon spotting Percy, who was walking by them.

"Yeah I know, I know"

"Dinner is over. You girls best go back to your common rooms at once." Percy told them.

"I'm not supposed to take orders from Weasley's. More like the other way around" Des said innocently. 

Selene tried not to giggle.

"I am a prefect. You do realize that I can take points away for name calling?" Percy said stiffly.

"Name calling? The only name mentioned was Weasley. Isn't that your last name?"

"She's right though"

"I'll be watching you, Miss Malfoy." Percy said sternly as he briskly walked away.

Des rolled her eyes. "He's pathetic. At least the others have some spunk."

"Believe me you have no idea how right you are about that, I was sure that Ron and Hermione were going to kill each other tonight at dinner. In fact I'll be surprised if they aren't arguing when I get back

"That's interesting. Speaking of which...what were you talking to Harry about?"

"The two of them and I told him to remind me not to get on Hermione's bad side. And I thought dad was scary"

"Your Father is a sweet heart compared to mine." Des snickered.

"Don't let dad hear you call him that."

"Oh I wouldn't."

"I think I had better go Percy is glaring at me"

"Bye then."

"Night Des, see you tomorrow"

Selene watched as Des walked away before turning to back to the tower. Trying to ignore Percy.

Percy said, "You can't be too bad if you're in Gryffindor but if you keep hanging around with _them_...you might as well consider yourself a death eater already."

Selene glared at Percy. "How dare you say something like that about my friends that I have known my entire life. A part of me still says that this is just some freak accident. Now if you will excuse me, Prefect I'm going to go say goodnight to someone" Selene said walking away and going over to her father and told him goodnight. 

He whispered something to her and she whispered back. Then he gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Then as she walked past Percy she gave him a hard look. She did not stop until she made it back to the tower and went up the portrait hole and into the common room.

"Miss Snape, I don't believe I was through talking to you. The nerve of a lousy first year speaking to a prefect that way. I will be taking five point off Gryffindor."

"Fine go right ahead" Selene said an edge to her voice.

"Like I told your friend. I will be watching." Percy threatened.

"Go ahead and watch if you want"

"You'll be singing another tune the minute I find something to tell Dumbledore. Like that you and your friends are in league with you know who."

"Oh good one yeah you go right ahead, in fact I dare you"

"Consider it done then." Percy said before striding away.

"What was that about?" Ron asked. Having entered the common room with Hermione just in time to see him leaving.

Hermione said, "I never saw Percy look so mad before."

"I swear your brother is one of the most infuriating people I have ever meet"

"Tell me about it." Ron muttered.

"he said that if I keep hanging around with Des and Draco I might as well consider myself a death eater"

"Well I don't know about that." Ron said carefully.

"Surely Percy wouldn't say that. He's a prefect." Hermione told them looking scandalized.

"Oh believe me he did, and there was no way I was going to let him insult my friends, oh yeah and he took away 5 points"

"Hermione, that doesn't matter. They can make any bloke a prefect. I wouldn't be surprised if they made Malfoy one! Five points? From Gryffindor? Has he gone mad?"

"And he's going to Dumbledore when he has proof"

Hermione said, "Ron, he can't not take points from his house. It wouldn't be fair. Proof?"

"that the three of us are in league with the dark lord"

"Oh my. I just can't believe Percy would behave this way."

Ron snorted. "Yea well, I guess appearances can be deceiving. Who knew Perfect Prefect Percy had it in him?"

"Ron!"

"Its his brother so he has all right to say that if he wants"

"Oh well, he wouldn't get any proof. At least not on Selene." Ron muttered this last part quietly.

"I heard that"

"Oh come on, Selene. Everyone knows that Malfoy is going to be a Death eater."

"even if that is true there is good in him its that father of his"

Ron glanced at Hermione who looked like she wanted to tell him off. "Okay. At any rate, he is a bit young to become one."

"Of course and Percy knows that." Hermione shook her head.

"Well, I'm going off to bed. Going to stay up and study for Lockheart's class, Mione?"

"Im going to go upstairs if anyone needs me"

Hermione glared at him. "I don't know what you are insinuating, Ron. But I am staying up to study for Potions. Okay, good night."

"Oh now you have a crush on Snape?" Ron asked bitterly.

Hermione grimaced. "Don't be absurd, Ron."

"Just checking. Night, Mione."

"Good night."

"night Hermonie im going up stairs""

Hermione sighed. "I might as well go, too. I wouldn't be able concentrate."

"How come"

"Percy and Ron have both upset me too much."

"Hey do you want to borrow my potions book"

"That would be very nice. Thank you, Selene."

"Hey not a problem come on I'll take you to get it"

Hermione nodded and followed Selene upstairs to her dorm.

Selene opened the door open and walked to the trunk by her bed and began to search threw it.

Hermione glanced around the dorm. It didn't look much different from her's. Then she nearly gasped as she spotted the pictures by Selene's bed. There was one of Snape with a pretty woman and he was smiling! The picture next to it showed three children smiling. Was that Selene, Des and Draco? He looked happy. Hermione smiled. Ron would have to eat his own words if he saw those pictures.

"You should show Ron those pictures so he'll learn to keep his big mouth shut."

"Huh?, oh the pictures, you really think so?"

"Yes, I do." 

"is that your mother?" Hermione asked quietly while studying the picture that had Snape in it carefully. Selene looked a lot like her.

"Yeah, it was taken about... a couple of weeks before mom..."Her voice trailed off.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Its ok you didn't know, its been so long since she was killed I'm starting to forget certain things about her. Dad has never forgiven himself for not being there that night but some relative was sick and he had to go"

Hermione didn't know what to say. "That must have been horrible."

"It was but at least she didn't suffer long"

"Well that's good." Hermione said slowly. She wondered how Selene's mom died but didn't want to ask. Hermione looked at the other picture again. "How old is that picture?" She asked while gesturing towards it.

"the one with me, Draco, and Des?"

"Yes."

"That was about a couple of years ago I think we were nine and Draco was ten that was taken at the manor"

"So he was happy until he came here?" Hermione asked.

"He was happy until he had to go home"

"Oh." Hermione said quietly. 

"its their dad, I know it is but nothing can be proven"

"Professor Snape is friends with their father?

"Along with Harry's parents." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"yeah, I think so now do you know why I try and defend Drac and Des?"

"I do."

"I've known them my whole life, they will always be my friends"

Hermione nodded. "My best advice is to ignore Percy. I'll handle Ron."

"No guaranties, but I'll try"

"I'm sure Percy just got carried away. The Weasleys have never gotten along with the Malfoy's..."

"I bet, well here is that book I don't care how long you borrow it but can you leave it here in the tower when your not looking at it"

Hermione nodded. "No problem. Maybe you could show those pictures to Ron tomorrow? I really think it might help."

"Sure"

"Night Hermione"

"Good night." Hermione said as she started to head for the door.

"Thanks for listening"

"Any time." Hermione told her before leaving.


	5. The Perfct Prank

Chapter Five

The Perfect Prank

Selene awoke in the room she shared with about three other girls. Getting up, she dressed and headed downstairs completely forgetting about the pictures the Hermione wanted her to show Ron.

"Good morning, Selene." Hermione greeted her friend.

"Morning"

"You forgot the pictures?"

"Oops I'll be right back" Selene said going back upstairs .Coming back down with both of them.

"Ron's already went to the Great Hall." Hermione told her when she came back. 

They walked there silently, each of them lost in thought. 

When they approached the Gryffindor table, Hermione said,"Selene has something to show you, Ron."

Selene handed Ron the two pictures. "Don't let anyone see those" and she meant it.

Ron gave Selene a puzzled look before taking a look at the pictures. His mouth dropped open in shock. With a sinking heart he recalled the words he had uttered just yesterday, Slytherins don't smile. That bloody prat Malfoy looked happy! If he hadn't looked younger Ron would have thought Selene made him take it just so he had to eat his words. Although more surprising and appalling was Snape with a dopey grin on his face.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Stuff it, Mione." Ron grumbled. Then he glanced at Selene. "Okay, you win. I'll keep my mouth shut unless Malfoy starts something. Here's your pictures back."

Selene took the pictures back from Ron. "See I told you Ron" Selene said as she slipped the pictures into her robes. And it was a good thing that she did because Draco and Des just walked in.

Draco shot a glare in their direction before heading over to the Slytherin table. He didn't feel like pretending to hate Selene or even arguing with the dream team. Not when was expecting to receive an owl from his father. It wouldn't be a howler for the Malfoy's didn't let everyone in on their business unlike the Weasley's. However, he knew his father would be threatening him in it.

"Hey everyone." Des said cheerfully to her friends.

"Hey Des, hey what's wrong with Draco. He doesn't look too happy.

"You know he isn't most of the time." Des said dismissively.

"You sure that he's ok, Des"

"He's probably worried that Father will be displeased with him or something. Nothing to worry about."

"Sometimes I just can't understand you dad"

"I don't think anyone understands him."

I believe that is an understatement"

"True."

"You want to do something later"

"Sure but what?"

"Think about what we always use to do"

Des smirked. "Sure you're up to it? Being in Gryffindor and all."

"I may be but I'm still Selene"

"Obviously."

"Very funny we'll talk more at lunch"

"All right. Guess I'm off to sit with my favorite brother."

Selene motioned Des close so she could whisper something to her.

Des rolled her eyes. Like she cared about Draco's stupid pretend to hate Selene games. With a sigh she stepped closer. "What?'

"Tell Draco that I'll come to the common room later after dinner. And I know who our first victim shall be"

"Sure. I can't wait to find out who." Des whispered back.

"Oh your going to love it"

"I bet. Hopefully this will cheer the old grouch up."

"you'd better go"

"Bye." Des practically skipped over to the Slytherin table.

Selene laughed at Des. Then turned her attention to her food.

***

Des entered the Great Hall walking behind Draco, his goons and Pansy. She told Draco about the plan at lunch and he was all for it. Especially after they received a letter from their father who was concerned that they weren't behaving 'correctly'.

Selene was sitting at the table talking to Fred and George Weasley. Getting suggestions.

After talking to them she had figured out what might be good to do she did not tell them who the recipient would be. She told them would just have to wait.

"Aww c'mon on, Selene. Who is it?" Fred asked.

"No you'll just have to wait. its all going to be planed in a little bit."

"I bet it's a Slytherin." George told his twin.

"Her father's head of Slytherin, you stupid prat!"

"I'll give you a hint its not Slytherin"

"Told you. Is it someone in our house?"

"Maybe, maybe not"

Selene said with an evil smirk.

"I think that means yes." George commented.

"Is it one of your fellow first years or someone more exciting." Fred joked.

"I would have to say more exciting"

"Hum, who could it be? Surely not the dream team."

"Nope not any of them"

George said,"How about a hint? Like what year is the victim?"

"It's a Sixth year"

Fred grinned. "Who do we know who's a six year?"

George pretended to scratch his head. "Could it be?"

"Perfect Prefect Percy" They said at the same time.

Selene did not say a single word just smiled that evil smirk again.

"Always happy to be of assistance." Fred said with a wink as he stood up.

"remember you know nothing of this"

"Of course not." George agreed before the twins walked away laughing.

"Hey Selene. What were you talking to them for?" Des asked.

"Oh I was just getting some ideas Fred and George are two of the best when it come to mischievous next to us of course"

"So I've heard." Des said looking amused.

"They couldn't be happier with who the intended victim is"

"Oh?" Des' eyes narrowed. "It's not a Slytherin is it?"

"No"

"Good"

"even I'm not that stupid"

"Didn't think so."

"Careful Des or you'll end up being a victim of a joke"

"You wouldn't.'

"Keep it up and we'll find out" Selene said giving Des an innocent smile.

Des sighed. "Fine. I'll shut up.'

"You ready to start planning"

"Of course."

"Well let the planning begin I found a really good spot outside"

"Okay."

Selene and Des left the room and went to one of the fountains far enough out that know one would be able to hear yet close enough to the building so they could hurry to class if they took to long planning.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked who the victim is going to be" Selene said as she sat down.

"You read my mind. Ready to tell?" Des asked eagerly.

"To use a quote: Perfect Prefect Percy"

Des smirked. "It's perfect all right. What did he do to make you so mad though? I being a Malfoy and he being a Weasley don't need a reason."

"Its what he said after you left"

"Oh?"

"Lets just say you know how I am when people insult me and my friends"

"Of course."

"So its time for some payback. And after all daddy said as long as its not dangerous"

Des smirked. "Well I hope it's at least mentally damaging to him."

"Well we'll just see now wont we"

"That's not good enough. How am I going to help if you don't fill me in."

"Ok how about this I can get the stuff we'll need but I'll need help getting it on him"

"Sure but what stuff?"

"lets just say we shall be getting two birds with one stone you'll see I'm going to make it before dinner"

"Two?"

"Who is your least favorite person in Slytherin and I don't mean your brother"

"Pansy." Des said automatically

"wow got it on the first try"

"She is such a pain and look at what's she's doing right now." 

Pansy was flirting with Draco over at the Slytherin table, in fact she was practically sitting in his lap.

A look of pure anger came over Selene's face.

"There's no way I'm winding up with her for a sister in-law." Des grumbled.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that Des"

"Well not NOW, of course, but it's best to get rid of her early on." Des insisted.

" can you get something of Pansy's that we can put at the place of the prank"

Des looked thoughtful. "Millicent, that's one of her roommates, doesn't like Pansy. I bet she'd let me in their dorm to go through her stuff. I should go do that now while she's busy."

"Ok give whatever it is you decide to use before dinner"

"Bye."

Des easily convinced Millicent to let her in the dorm. She decided to steal a bracelet. If they broke the clasp it would look like it fell off her wrist. Des thanked Millicent, slipped the bracelet in her robe's pocket and after promising to 'get Pansy good', she left.

Draco had managed to give Pansy the slip and was sitting in the common room with Crabbe and Goyle. They didn't have a lesson until later.

"There you are, Draco. Excuse us boys." Des said sweetly while giving her brother a pointed look.

Draco sighed but followed his sister. "What's going on?"

"I'll let Selene explain it to you. I have a feeling she's in Snape's classroom."

Draco said,"I take it this plan requires a potion?"

"Maybe."

Draco didn't say another word along the way. 

When they reached the classroom, Des said,"I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a class right now. Should we knock?"

Draco smirked. "Why would I bother doing that?" He asked while pushing past his sister and flinging open the door.

Selene was getting the last of the required items from her fathers office. When she came down she saw Draco and Des. "Hey guys"

"Mission accomplished." Des told her.

"Hello, Selene."

"Hey Drac, Thanks dad" Selene yelled. Draco and Des heard a "Anytime"

"Care to fill me in on this plan?"

"Of course, let me start mixing this stuff up and I'll explain. what has Des already told you"

"Next to nothing.

"ok" Selene said as she started to cut of some of the ingredients. "Well last night after Des left Percy basically insulted the three of us so this is just a little payback"

"that he'll feel for about a week"

Draco smirked. "He should know better. I thought he was supposed to be smart. For a weasel at any rate. So what exactly are we doing?"

"Well he's going to be a very interesting color for about a week." Selene said as she added some of the other ingredients and she let it simmer turning her attention to Draco and Des. Selene asked Des for whatever it was that she had brought. She smiled when she saw it. "This is perfect, and its almost ready take a look" the mixture was part green, and part silver.

Draco looked disgusted. "A Weasley in Slytherin colors."

"But, it will be entertaining and they will all be humiliated." Des reminded him.

"It will last for a week on whatever part of the body it touches and none of us can be accused of doing it"

Des said,"That's right but Pansy will be."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. She is rather annoying."

"see so this works out for everybody"

"Indeed."

"Its almost ready"

Des said,"Great. Lessons should be starting up again soon."

"Honestly I don't see why see purebloods have to waste our time." Draco sneered.

"Oh so I should just ignore the fact the prefect insulted the three of us"

"I was referring to us having to take lessons. Of course, he deserves what's coming."

Well I think we can live with lessons I think its funny that Lockheart is a joke"

"He is so hung up on himself."

"I think I was one of the only girls not swooning over him"

"I wouldn't waste my time on him." Des said with a toss of her hair.

"He maybe an idiot but at least he's a funny one"

"True."

the potion let out a plume of green/silver smoke. "Ok its ready"

"Wicked."

"Now we just have to get it on him and make sure the item is there"

"Right. We need to break the clasp."

"One of you can"

"Were wizards and witches. Honestly." Draco scoffed and quickly waved his wand at it while muttered a spell under his breath.

"Thanks now how do we get it on him we have to make sure everyone sees it "

"We can make sure it gets caught on his robe or something." Des suggested.

"What do you think Drac

"Sure. Everyone knows Pansy's dumb. They'll believe it."

"Ok I think that will work"

"The only thing is how are we going to keep Percy from telling who it really was?" Des asked.

"Peeves"

"Care to explain?" Draco asked.

"Peeves can distract Percy and one of us can set it on him"

"Okay but how are we going to get the stuff on him?"

"we need something that will easily break and disappear"

"Well glass breaks fairly easily and we should be able to put an invisibility spell on it." Draco told her.

"well I think that will work whoever see Peeves first see if he will distract Percy"

"Okay."

"By dinner Percy will have a new look"

Des snickered. "And does he ever need it.'

"True"

"Their hair clashes with their house colors." Draco said looking disgusted.

"And he's the only one I cant stand "

"How can you like any of them? They give purebloods a bad name.'

"Well I can stand Fred and George because they are pranksters like me and Des, Ron is so ,so and Ginny she's a little strange"

"They are all strange." Draco insisted.

"yeah I suppose so"

"I don't know any of them well enough to pass judgment but that Percy thinks he's something special.'

"Oh you should have heard him arguing with me last night"

"I bet that was interesting."

"Oh it was that's part of the reason for this"

"I figured as much.'

"well I thinks its time for the three of us to disperse for now"

"Right. Time for lessons." Des said glumly.

"You complain about that enough for ten people." Draco muttered.

"Shut up. Besides who actually enjoys work?"

"That filthy Mudblood Granger and prefect Weasley, of course."

"They aren't normal."

"They do I've seen them both at it, well I had better go. Bye Dad" Selene yelled.

"I'm off. Bye ladies.'

"Bye Drac"

"Remember meet in the common room at dinner time. Do you know the password, Selene?"

"Yes I know the password dad gave it to me"

"Great. Bye."

***

Des entered the common room. Draco and Selene were already there. "I'm ready!'

"Ok let the fun begin"

"What are you doing in our common room?" Blaise demanded.

Des battered her eyelashes at him. "You hurt my feelings, Blaise. Insulting my very best-friend."

"You know I think I should introduce myself what do you think Des?"

"Go right ahead.'

"Blaise right? hi my name is Selene... Selene Snape"

"Snape? Oh I think I understand, Desdemona. Except my apology?"

"I suppose"

"If you'll excuse us, we have business to attend to." Des said sweetly.

"I hope you don't mind me coming from time to time Blaise" Selene said sweetly.

"Of course not. Any friend of Desdemona's is a friend of mine."

"Isn't he sweet?" Des said innocently.

"He's something"Selene mumbled.

"Bye." Blaise said, winking at Des.

"Let's go." Des said the minute he was out of earshot.

"Ok when we get close to the dining hall I will have to slip back amongst the other Gryffindors"

"Right." 

Des, Draco and Selene left the common room and headed to the great hall.

"There's Pansy up ahead." Draco muttered.

"I see the other Gryffindors I'll see you guys after dinner" With that Selene quickly slipped in next to Fred and George.

Des and Draco made sure to sit near Pansy so they could keep in an eye on her.

"Hey, Selene. How goes your prank?" Fred asked.

"Everything is set Just a little longer"

"I can't wait to see the look on Percy's face." George said gleefully.

"Oh that's not the only thing your going to like"

"What else?"

"You'll see its set for after dinner"

"Great.'

Dinner passed both slowly and quickly and finally it was over. The four houses got up and headed out to go back to their respective rooms.

Des and Draco quietly approached Selene. 

"You two ready"she whispered.

Des nodded.

"Peeves ready"

"Of course, Miss Snape." Peeves said with a wicked grin as he appeared.

"good I think now is the perfect time don't you agree"

"It has to be now. Pansy is about to leave." Draco said nodding towards the Slytherin table.

"Ok Peeves your on"

"Oi!"

Des said,"Where's Percy?"

"Are you sure you shouldn't be in Hufflepuff." Draco muttered.

"Why you..."

"There he is"Selene said seeing Percy not far away.

"Exactly" Draco told her.

"Humph."

Peeves flew off towards Percy.

"Now."

Des called out. "Hey, Pansy!"

Pansy said,"Hello, Des. Draco.'

"I really need to talk to you about something. Alone." Des insisted sweetly.

"All right." Pansy agreed.

Selene had managed to put the vile on Percy without being seen.

Des led Pansy towards Percy. "Look over there!"

Pansy looked where Des pointed and Des quickly pushed her.

"Hey, what the-" Pansy slammed directly into Percy.

"That will be five points off Slytherin!" Percy said angrily.

"For running into you? It wasn't my fault." Pansy whined.

The vile broke and Percy's hair and part of his face was covered in green and silver. Pansy burst out laughing. Percy looked stunned. Then everybody else in the great hall began to laugh upon spotting him.

Draco called out. "Hey I didn't know you wanted to be a Slytherin so badly, Weasley.'

"You will pay for this, Miss Parkinson." Percy stammered out before jumping to his feet.

This made everybody laugh harder.

Just then Snape and one of the other teachers came over to see what everyone was laughing at.He saw Percy Weasley's hair green and silver and also that it was on his face. "What happened Weasley?"

"That girl, poured that on me." Percy said angrily and pointed at Pansy.

"Miss Parkinson is this true"

"No, sir. I accidentally bumped into him but I didn't pour that on him."

Then people from the gathered crowd of students said that she did it.

"Isn't that your bracelet stuck to his robe?" Millicent called out gleefully.

Percy glanced down at his robe and yanked the offensive thing off. "Here's the evidence, Professor."

"How did you get my bracelet? I only wear it on special occasions." Pansy insisted.

"All right enough both of you come with me"

Pansy and Percy followed Snape out of the great hall.

"I've never seen Percy so mad." Fred told Selene.

"We couldn't have done it better ourselves." George agreed.

"So I take it you liked it"

"Of course."

"It's shameful that our brother wants to be a Slytherin." Fred joked.

"True." George allowed.

"I never would have guessed"

"Neither would I. Wonder how long it will take him to change his mind."

"Oh about a week, week and a half"

"Great."

"And there is no way to get it off it has to wear off on its own"

"Even better."

By that point, everyone had started to leave(for the second time). Selene and the twins left as well.

The rest of the evening was un-eventful, Percy refused to talk to anyone when he passed through the Gryffindor common room still covered in green in silver. However, thanks to Pansy's complaining by the end of breakfast the next day everyone learned that she had caused Slytherin to loose points and had detention until Percy was 'back to normal.'


	6. An Evening Together

Chapter 6

An evening together

Selene felt bad that she had been unable to go back to the Slytherin common room which had been her plan. But sleep and Percy's anger won so she stayed in Gryffindor tower. So when she woke up she took a piece of parchment and her quill and wrote a letter to Draco. 

She told Draco how sorry she was for not coming back to the common room like she said she would. But Percy was ticked and that she thought it was to risky to try and come. Plus after the adrenaline wore off she was so tired that she barley made it to her room and into her pajamas before she fell asleep. 

So to make it up to him she would come that night and spend a few hours with him. And just him so they could talk and forget about school for a little bit. She folded the letter and after dressing she ran to where the owls were kept she told her owl to take the letter to Draco at breakfast. Now the waiting game began was Draco mad and Would he forgive her. 

Draco looked up in surprise when an owl dropped a letter practically in his breakfast. Was that Selene's owl? He quickly opened the letter. A rare grin appeared on his face after he read it contents. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table.

Selene was talking to Fred and George who were still congratulating Selene on the Prank.

"I bet they'll be talking about that prank long after you graduate." 

"Yea, George is right. It was the best."

"Glad you two think so, maybe after I graduate I'll let the truth slip"

George said,"You should. After all, who really believes that pug faced Slytherin pulled it? But of course no one cares how much trouble she's in. It's hilarious actually."

"Remind me to thank Peeves"

"Sure."

Fred said quietly, "Have you ever heard of the Marauders?"

"No I cant say that I have"

"Why do you ask"

"Well they were the greatest pranksters to ever go Hogwarts. Harry Potter's father was the ring leader."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Of course that's a good thing." George told her.

"Thanks to a map they made that we happen to have in our possession we know all the secret passages in Hogwarts." Fred bragged.

"Oh really"

"Yea. Dumbledore says we are giving the Marauders a run for their money as the best."

"somehow I'm not surprised"

Fred grinned proudly. "So we were thinking about coming up with our own group. Interested?"

"Perhaps"

"Wicked. Our concern is should we have four members like the Marauders? Anyway we go we have to be very care and selective."

"That's right because if someone like our favorite prefect found out about this..."

"I might have the fourth person"

"Oh?"

"Yes one of the ones that helped me with the prank"

"Do tell."

"My friend Des, we have been this sort of thing for a while"

Fred started to say something but George interrupted him. "Unlike the rest of the family we don't really hate Slytherins as a rule. We are more concerned with prefects and heads. However, the Malfoy family does seem to hate all Weasley's and vice versa."

"Well as long as we keep this knowledge from Draco it will be all right"

"Right."

"It's worth a go."

"I'm seeing Des later this evening so I'll ask her then"

"Great."

Selene told the twins she would let them know later and was heading to her fathers class for potions.

Draco has been watching Selene and decided to follow her again. Just before she reached the dungeons, Draco whispered. "Selene."

She turned when she saw Draco she smiled."Hey Drac"

"Shh. In here before someone comes." Draco said mentioning towards an empty classroom.

She nodded and entered the room Draco indicated. Once they were inside Draco said,"I just wanted to say that of course I'm not mad. It was quite hectic last night."

"Thanks Drac"

"You're welcome. So you better get to class. See you tonight?"

"Yeah tonight"

"Bye." Before he could talk himself out of it he quickly kissed her on the cheek.

Draco's action surprised Selene for a moment. Then she smiled and her hand lightly touched her cheek.

He couldn't meet her gaze. "I'll leave a few minutes after you do, just in case."

Selene reached one of her hands out and lifted Draco's head up to they were eye to eye. Without hesitating Selene closed the distance and gave Draco a gentle, feather light kiss on the lips.

Draco gently kissed her back. It's not like Father is ever going to find out about this he reassured himself.

Selene gentle placed her arms around Draco's neck. Not breaking the kiss. She would not do so until Draco did.

Draco didn't want to stop but he knew had better. He broke away. "You better go. What if your father goes looking for you?"

"daddy wont mind to much he knows I like you, but I suppose your right. Tonight" Selene said giving Draco one last kiss. Then she disappeared out of the room.

She told Professor Snape that she's likes me! Bloody hell. How am I ever going to look him in the face again? Draco thought.

Selene was still smiling when she entered the classroom and went to her desk.

"Hey Selene." Des greeted her.

"Hey Des"

"Isn't it great how well the prank turned out? Best of all Pansy is ignoring Draco and me."

"Oh yeah its really, really good"

"Too bad it will wear off eventually."

"Yeah its too bad" Selene said still smiling.

"Look your father is about to start class." Des said glumly.

"Yeah" All this time she was only half listening to Des.

"Earth to Selene. You awake yet?'

"yeah"

"Well you aren't acting like it.'

Selene seemed to come back to her senses. "hey Des, I'm fine"

"Okay."

She turned her attention to her father as he began class.

Glad that Des didn't ask any more questions.

Des hated Potions. It was too messy. The only classes she liked at all were History of Magic, Charms and Transfiguration (McGonagall didn't favor the Gryffindors like Snape did the Slytherins.) 

She glanced around the classroom. Besides Selene the other first years were so boring and what was up with that stupid camera that one Gryffindor boy always carried around? 

She sighed when Snape told them to make some potion, she really hadn't been paying attention. "Selene, what are we doing?"

"We are going to be making a shrinking potion"

"Oh."

"yeah your going to need: daisy roots, skinned Shrivelfig, one rat spleen, one dash of leech juice, a dead caterpillar, its supposed to be acid green if you do it right"

"Eww."

"Oh hush big baby"

"Humph."

By the time class was over only Selene and two others had gotten the potion correct.

"I can't wait until I'm a six year and can pick on own classes." Des muttered as she was leaving.

"Uh-huh sure Des"

"Don't you think that will be nice?"

"I guess but I'm staying in regardless" Selene was slightly impatient she wanted to see Draco again.

"Well of course you would."

"Does it really surprise you" Where is he, she thought.

"Nope."

"is that Harry i see"

"Where?"

She pointed to Harry, Ron and Hermione coming their direction.

"Hello, ladies." Harry said when they reached them.

Ron grinned. "Ladies?" Hermione elbowed him.

"Hi, Harry." Des said sweetly.

"Hey, guys and Ron don't make me hurt you"

Ron feigned innocence. "I didn't do anything."

Hermione said,"You'll have to excuse him, he slept through breakfast and I don't think his brain is functioning yet."

"I didn't know Weasley's had brains." Des muttered.

"Hey!" Ron protested.

Selene laughed at what Des had said and silently agreed.

Hermione said,"Do you have to take everything so personally, Ron?" She hadn't heard Des' comment.

"How else can I take it, Mione?"

Hermione sighed. "Never mind. We best get to class."

"Bye." Harry told Des and Selene.

"Good-bye Harry."

"Bye, guys"

Ron said,"What you do if I ditched Snape's class, Mione?"

Harry cringed. He was really asking for it now.

"This." Hermione snapped as she grabbed his ear and started yanking him into the classroom, lecturing him all the way. Harry followed them.

Selene cracked up laughing. "Now do you know why I told you Des not to get on her bad side"

"What a know it all." Draco came running past them. "Well, how rude. Aren't you going to tell us hello, brother dear?" Des called after him. "I guess we'd better go to our classes, too. See you at lunch, Selene."

"Yeah see you at lunch"

"Bye."

I hope he doesn't regret the kiss. Selene thought as she walked to her next class.

"Mr. Malfoy a moment please"

"Mr. Malfoy, Selene has told me something very interesting"

Draco suddenly felt nervous which wasn't something that happened very often. He gulped. "Oh?"

"Yes, it would seem that she cares for you"

"Does she, sir?" Draco tried to appear indifferent.

"yes, she does Mr.Malfoy. and there seems to be only one thing I can say to that"

"What?"

"You have my permission, and my blessing"

Draco let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Thank you, Professor."

"Your, welcome now you had better get to class"

Draco nodded and quickly left.

Snape couldn't help but smile a little at how Draco was acting.

***

As Draco walked to the great hall he wondered how he should act now. Should he keep up his 'I hate all Gryffindors' act? He'd have to ask Selene if she thought her father would tell his if he behaved differently.

Selene was having a somewhat argument with Percy so she didn't notice Draco.

"What kind of ruddy bloke do you take me for? You had something to do with that prank. Pansy isn't smart enough to come up with that on her own."

"Look how many times do I have to say this before it sinks in. I. Had. Nothing. To. Do. With. What. Happened."

"You can say it until you're blue in the face. I still won't believe you, Miss Snape."

"Fine, go ahead and believe whatever you want. Now do you mind I'm very hungry and I would very much like to eat"

"By all means go right ahead. Maybe you'll get lucky and choke." Percy said the last part softly that way no one else could hear.

"Your lucky there are a lot of people around"

Percy said, "Or what, you'd pour more of that stuff on me?"

"I didn't do that. You royal pain"

"Oi! Imagine if your little Malfoy friends hear you calling me royal."

"They would laugh and agree with me, what with you being a real pain" 

"At least I work for success instead of having it handed it to me on a silver platter." Percy snapped.

"Hey I probably work just as hard as you do"

Percy gave her a disgusted look. "I'm so sure."

"If you don't believe me go talk to some of the teachers"

"I have better things to do with my time than nose around about you, Miss Snape. In fact, I believe I'll leave lunch early and head for the library.'

"Fine, I don't care what you do. Just as long as you go away."

"That I shall do but remember I'll be watching."

"Watch all you want"

Percy nodded and shot her one last disapproving look before striding away from the table.

"what a jackass" she mumbled when Percy left. "maybe now I can eat in peace"

"Having a good day, Miss Selene?" Sir Nicholas asked.

"Hi, Sir Nicholas I was till now"

"What happened, my dear?"

"It was Percy, he said a lot of mean things to me."

"The Weasley I just can't bring myself to like. There's something odd about that one."

"I think we both agree about that. He basically thinks I'm evil and I'm destined to become a death eater"

"Interesting that he would say that."

"I know what my father was, but he's not one anymore. not after he had to choose continue with that or choose my mother . he chose my mother"

"That isn't what I was referring to my dear. Your father is a great help to Dumbledore."

"I'm sorry but what did you mean"

"Well, I have probably said to much already but the bloody baron and I have a bet going on about which students are going to become Death Eaters..."

"why do I have a bad feeling about that"

"You might be surprised to know that not all our suspects are Slytherins."

"well that is a little comforting"

"The only house we can't picture a Death Eater coming from is Hufflepuff. Knowledge is power and that's not always a good thing."

"I agree"

"Good. My best advice is to avoid Mr. Percy Weasley."

"I'll try to but it wont be easy Sir Nicholas"

"Yes, kind of hard since you are in the same house."

"Don't get me wrong I like being in your house, but I cant help but want to be with my friends, and my dad"

"I can understand that, dear but to tell you the truth I think your father is pleased that you aren't in Slytherin. There are a lot of bad seeds in that house.'

"Do you really think he's happy"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, maybe then its not so bad"

"No, it's not. Most Gryffindors are very trust worthy."

"I've noticed"

"Yes, well I believe lunch is over. Good day, Miss Snape.'

"Good day, Sir Nicholas"

Sir Nicholas feel off to converse with the Baron. Selene was glad because of her talk with Nick. Maybe things would be ok. she hoped.

"Hey, Selene." George said.

"Hey George"

"Fred and I couldn't help noticing that you were arguing with our dear brother awhile ago. He still on about the prank?"

"Yes, then some"

George shook his head. "He is growing rather tiresome."

"I didn't care for some of the stuff he said"

"Like what?"

"Oh that he hopes I choke on my food, that he's going to be watching me, blah, blah, blah"

"Bloody prat." George muttered angrily.

"What exactly does he have against me?"

"That I couldn't tell you."

"And he thinks I get everything handed to me on a silver platter"

"Oh. That might be part of it then."

"Like I told him I work for my grades and everything. Do you really think that my dad favors me. he treats me like everybody else in his classes. And the other teachers don't treat me special"

"I believe you. He just resents being not well off."

"I just want to know what it is exactly he has against me"

"I wouldn't waste time worrying about him. Unless it's about pranks to play on him."

"I think we can come up with some interesting ones"

"Great."

"We can talk about it later"

"Right. We'll have to sit up a meeting time. Bye."

"Bye" Selene ate a little of her food, and decided to go relax and try and forget about Percy. She left and headed towards the stairs.

"Selene." Draco whispered urgently.

Selene looked at Draco. "yes" she mouthed.

"We need to talk."

"Ok"

Draco motioned her to follow him. She did wondering what he wanted to talk about. 

When they were far away from the other students he said, "Your father and I had a talk."

"Really?, what about"

"About...us."

"Ah, what did he say"

"He gave us his blessings."

Selene smiled. "Somehow I knew he would"

"Well I was surprised."

"Dad isn't as cold and uncaring as everyone thinks. He just wants me to be happy"

Draco looked away. "He knows what my father wants me to be though." He muttered.

"Sometimes you just have to make your own decisions, and who cares what anyone else says, besides... I would still find someway to be your friend"

"Your father wouldn't tell mine if I acted...nicer."

"Dad won't say anything, I already asked him not to. Lets just say I didn't take much convincing"

"I suppose that's good."

"Yeah it is"

"Well I'm not going to make any promises regarding the trio but other than that..." Draco attempted a smile.

"That's ok"

"I better be going. See you tonight."

"Yeah tonight"

Draco glanced around and seeing no one, he quickly kissed her good-bye. Selene returned the kiss then she started back to the stairs. Draco walked away feeling happier than he had in years...since before his father started his dark arts training. Selene did something she hadn't done in a long time. She practically skipped up the stairs.

***

That evening after dinner Selene went with the other Gryffindors back to the tower after Percy went upstairs she went back out the portrait hole.

Fred said, "Wonder where she's going." 

George grinned mischievously and pulled the maurder's map out of his robe. "Shall we look?"

Fred feined shock. "Spying on our friend?"

"You're right. What are we waiting for?"

Fred and George sat on one of the couches to view her 'trip'. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." They said unison and grinned when the dots came into view.

Selene knew the way to the Slytherin rooms by heart. So far so good she was halfway there.

"Hey George, she's in the Slytherin tower!"

"Are you sure? I mean we don't really know where it's located."

"That has to be where it is. She's pretty deep in the dungeons."

"Do you suppose Snape gave her the password?"

"Must have."

"Oh she better make sure Percy never gets wind of that."

"Speaking of which, look where his dot is."

Fred grinned. "In a broom closet with Penelope Clearwater. Gee I wonder what they're doing in there?"

"Well, I'm glad we can't actually see them." George said with a shudder.

"Selene's dot is close to what must be the Slytherin common room, there's a dozen or more dots there."

"Yea, but some of them appear to be leaving. Odd."

"Maybe they're off to a meeting with the Death eaters." George joked.

"Wouldn't surprise me except Malfoy's dot is still there."

"True. Hey his dot is the only one in there now."

"Not anymore, Selene's is there too."

The twins exchanged worried looks.

"Their friends, right? I mean he wouldn't hex her or anything..."

"I don't think even Malfoy would dare do that to Snape's daughter. This is boring. Let's go annoy Percy."

"Wicked."

The twins left the Gryffindor common room.

Draco had bribed the Slytherins with money to let him have the common room to himself for awhile. He hadn't seen Des since dinner. "Hello, Selene.'

"Hey"

"Take a seat."

"Sure" she said going and sitting down right next to him.

"How was the rest of your day? Mine was most uneventful."

"Well it was better after that prat Percy left me alone, but who care about him"

Draco eyes narrowed. "What did that filthy Muggle lover say to you?"

"he said a lot of things"

"If he doesn't leave you alone..." Draco sub-consciously gripped his wand tightly.

"If he doesn't I'm telling dad"

"Good."

"I'm glad I came here tonight"

"Me too."

"Do you mind if I put my head on your shoulder"

"Course not."

Selene leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder and curled her legs up on the couch.

Draco began to stroke her hair. "Too bad that prank didn't convince that stupid prat to leave you alone."

She sighed and pressed little closer to Draco. "Yeah"

"Our first Quidditch game is coming up soon. Practices start tomorrow." 

"I hope you do well"

"Going to cheer me on or the losers?" Draco asked with a grin.

She laughed a little. "Outwardly I'll cheer for them. Inwardly I'll be cheering for you"

"I guess that's good enough."

"for now I hope it will be ok. I like being this close to you"

Draco smirked. "Yea, that's why I got rid of the Slytherins."

"I was wondering how you pulled it off, us being alone I mean"

"Money buys many things, my dear."

"thank goodness for small things like that"

"Yes. It also helps that with the exception of Des and I, the Slytherins couldn't find their arses with both hands."

Selene laughed.

"I know I always brag about how great Slytherin is but honestly they are all mindless. That's why Voldermont likes them. Easy to control. They all obey his every whim. My father included."

"Do you mind if we just stay like this for a while"

"Not at all."

"good cause I wasn't going to be moving anytime soon"

Draco chuckled. "Figures."

"what, you make a good pillow" Selene said smiling.

"Are you trying to call me soft and fluffy?"

"no, your soft yes, but I like holding you close"

"I guess I can live with that." Draco teased.

"good"

Draco closed his eyes and thought if this is a dream, Merlin I don't ever want to wake up.

Selene was growing a little sleepy. so she just continued to lay against Draco for a little longer.

After awhile, the clock struck nine. "You aren't supposed to be outside your common room this late. Want me to walk you back?"

"Sure I'd like that"

Just as they stood up to leave, Des and Blaise came stumbling through the entrance. Des looked annoyed.

Blaise said, "Draco, Miss Snape."

"If you'll excuse me, Blaise, I best go off to my dorm. Night all." Des said trying to sound sweet but failing.

"Des you say anything you are so dead"

"Don't worry." Des started to leave. 

"Let me walk you." Blaise said quickly.

Des clenched her teeth. "Fine."

After they disappeared upstairs, Draco turned to Selene with a smirk. "I don't believe Des cares for Zabini much."

"whatever gave you that idea"

"Many things. Pity. I do believe that's who Father intends for her to marry."

Selene couldn't help but laugh.

"Shall we?" Draco asked holding his arm out .

"I really don't want to but ok" Selene said taking his arm.

"We don't have much choice. Let's just hope our favorite Prefect has already retired to his dorm."

They quietly made their way to the Gryffindor tower. "Guess this is where we say good night." Draco whispered.

"Yeah I guess so, is a kiss to much to ask for"

"Course not." Draco said but he as he learned over to kiss her, Fred and George jumped out and said, "Caught ya!"

"Fred! George! oh you two are so dead"

"That's what Percy said awhile ago." George mused.

"And were still here." Fred added.

"But I intend to follow up on it"

"Bugger." The twins shouted in unison at the fat lady's portrait. As soon as it opened they ran up the portrait hole.

"Drac im sorry I'll see you tomorrow" Selene said as she ran up the portrait hole. "Come back here you two" Selene yelled.  
Draco shook his head and turned to head back to Slytherin tower. Bloody, mad Weasleys.

Fred said, "We told you about our map."

"I does provide so much entertainment." George added.

"Oh you two are going to be hurting for a while, how could you do that"

"The entire evening had been wonderful until you two decided to do what you did"

"Aww, were sorry, Selene." Fred flashed a grin at his twin. "But you have to admit that it was funny."

"Oh yeah real funny now who wants to be black, and who wants to be blue"

George looked thoughtful. "That's a tough decision...'

"I think I'd rather stick with the colors I am. Unlike Percy, I'm not traitor." Fred decided.

George said, "True."

"Who said anything about dies"

Fred yawned. "Night, Miss Malfoy.'

George said, "Honestly, we wouldn't hit a girl, why would you hit us?'

Fred started up the stairs. "Coming George?"

"Yea. See ya tomorrow, Selene. "Selene walked quickly to catch up to them slammed their heads together then kept going up the stairs.

"Ouch!"

Selene smirked and went into the room she shared with the other first year girls.

"Which one of us is black and which one is blue." Fred muttered glumly.

George said desicively. "You're black and I'm blue."

"Why can't I be blue? "George ignored his brother's complaining as they went up their room.  
Selene thought about how much she had enjoyed tonight until Fred and George did what they did. Putting on her pajamas she slipped into bed and fell asleep.


	7. Glimpses of the future?

Chapter 7 

Glimpses of the Future? 

  
Draco glanced at his reflection one last time before heading to the common room. Today was an important day. His first Quidditch practice and everyone would learn that he was the new Slytherin Seeker. Of course, most of the Slytherins already knew. Plus Selene knew and thanks his big mouth sister, bloody Potter knew. Still he wanted to look his best today. 

"Morning, Draco." Pansy greeted him when he reached the common room.He raised his eyebrows. she hadn't spoken to him since the prank. Not that was a loss. "Parkinson." He said curtly. 

Pansy pouted. "Your sister doesn't like me and is turning everyone against me. "Draco fought the urge to chuckle. "Well as much as I'd love to have this discussion, I have matters to attend to if you'll excuse me." 

"Fine. But someday you'll be sorry! "Draco turned his back on her, rolled his eyes and continued on his way to the Great Hall. His eyes immediately landed on Selene's when he entered the room. Drat those Weasley twins for messing up his night.  
Selene laughed when she saw the twins each had a bruise from where their heads had collided. 

"Something funny, Miss Malfoy?" Fred asked grumpily. 

"Yes, and very funny you two you got what you deserved." 

George grinned. "If that were the case we wouldn't be here right now. We'd have our own joke shop already." 

"Oh no then we would all be in trouble wouldn't we"  
"Someday." 

"Do you two thinks its possible for you not to do that again. 

"Fine, we'll stick to bugging Percy and Penelope." Fred agreed. 

"Thanks" 

"Ah yes. The look on Prefect Perfect Percy's face was indeed priceless last night." George remembered. 

"Do tell" 

"He was snogging Penelope, she's a Ravenclaw prefect, in a broom closet. He threatened to take a hundred points apiece off but we reminded him that they were one's breaking the rules." Fred said gleefully. 

"And now we have something good to blackmail him with if the occasion ever arises." 

"Yeah, please don't tell anyone about last night" 

"Sure." 

"Can't have you mad at us. We need your pranking abilities." George joked. 

"All right we agreed" 

"Course.' 

"good" 

"So we were thinking about what our next prank should be." 

"And blaming our work on others is no good. We want a legacy. So we were thinking of leaving a 'signature' of sorts. But that's getting ahead of our selfs." 

"why am I afraid" 

George attempted an innocent look. "I haven't the faintest." 

"yeah right I know you two Your nuts" 

"Thank you." They said in unison. 

"that wasn't a complement" 

"I rather think it was." 

"As do I." 

Selene put her head in her hand. "Please go away before I have to hurt you" 

"No can do." 

"Hermione says breakfast is the most important meal of the day." George said in a perky voice. 

"I will bang your heads together again if you don't watch it" 

Fred said, "What color do you think my bruise is?" 

George groaned. "Not again." 

"It looks more black" 

George perked up. "Told ya." 

"Humph." Fred grumbled before shoving a spoonful of food in his mouth. 

"Play nice you two" 

"Nice? We're always nice."

"Without fail."

"Uh-huh"

"Well Percy doesn't really count seeing as how he's our brother."

"And a major prat."

"I completely agree he's that plus a few other things"

George grinned. "We knew you'd see it our way."

Percy, who had approached them un-noticed, said. "Well, well what have we here? Miss Snape talking to my brothers, who just happen to consider themselves prank experts and I'm still supposed to believe that you had nothing to do with that little stunt Miss Parkinson pulled?"

"Bugger off." Fred said.

"Look I told you I didn't do it"

"That doesn't mean you are above lying."

"All they were doing was talking to me, sorry if you have a problem with that"

"I have a problem with anything to do with you."

George said, "Then maybe you got a problem with us, too?"

"Want me to call one of the teachers over here and tell them what I saw last night?" Fred offered.

"My own brothers associating with a future Death Eater. How appalling." Percy muttered.

Selene nearly said something she shouldn't have. So she calmly got up pored her glass of juice on Percy's head, then walked out of the room.

"Hey now you're orange as well. Good going, Perce."

"Don't you ever call me that." 

"Next time you treat our friend like that, I'll go to Dumbledore and have a nice chat." George threatened.

"What makes you think he'll believe you? I'm a prefect."

"You are forgetting that Selene is Snape's daughter. Really we don't have to say anything to get you trouble. Ever hear that Muggle expression about digging your own grave?"

Percy couldn't think of a response to that so he glared at them and walked away.

Selene was trying to decide should she tell her father now or later. She decided to walk for a tiny bit before her class.

"Hey Selene. Prefect boy bugging you again?"

"Hey, Des. yeah just because Fred and George were talking to me"

"Ugh. I think we should have glued his mouth shut while we were at it."

"Yeah then every one would have peace and quiet. Do you think I should tell my dad now or later?"

"Well, maybe you should tell him today. Percy doesn't appear to be toning down his hatred or whatever."

"Yeah maybe your right Des"

"So how's everything going? With being in Gryffindor and all."

"Its actually not that bad I still wish I was with you guys but most of the Gryffindors like me"

"That's nice. I guess the Slytherins are okay although most of them are pretty dumb. Of course, I can't stand Pansy and Blaise is such a pest."

"Yeah I bet, do you want to get together later and study"

"Good idea. Lord knows I could use some help with Potions."

"why am I not surprised"

"No offense but it just doesn't interest me."

"I guess I like it cause of dad"

"Yea. Well I don't know if I'll ever get used to having all this work to do. Really the Mudbloods have it easier. At least they're already used to school when they come here." Des complained.

"Oh! I have to go to library before lessons start back." Des remembered.

"See you later."

"Bye." Des told her and headed off to the library. Selene continued her walk lost in thought.

***

"Hey. What's Percy doing covered in juice?" Ron asked his brother's with a grin as the trio sat down across from them. They were late to lunch due to an accident involving Neville in DADA.

Fred grinned. "Selene poured it on him."

George said, "The arse came over here accusing of having something to do with that prank Pansy pulled on him yet again and then he called her a future Death Eater."

Hermione looked appalled. "Surely he wouldn't do that."

Ron shook his head. "Mione, when are you going to learn that being a prefect doesn't mean your a good person?"

"Well it is horrible how he's treating Selene, she hasn't done anything to him."

"Don't worry. Fred and I have got dirt on him and were not afraid to use it."

Harry said, "Really?"

Fred said, "Oh yes."

Hermione shot them a disapproving look. "That's not the way to go about handling things. Why can't you try having a nice calm conversation with him about his behavior towards Selene?"

All four boys gave her a look that said 'Are you mad?'

George said, "Err Percy isn't capable of doing that anymore. He's been acting rather strangely for months now."

"That's right, Mione, he was acting funny before he even meet Selene." Ron told her.

Hermione said, "Well since you boys obviously don't want to attempt being civil, perhaps I should try talking to him later. He's always perfectly nice to me."

"Be our guest." Fred said casually while privately thinking she would singing a whole other tune about Percy afterwards.

"I will." Hermione said determinedly. Talk soon turned to Quidditch practice and although she found that boring, it was reassuring to hear them discussing something normal.

***

"You should have seen the look on their faces. It was priceless." Draco told Crabbe and Goyle. He was referring to the Gryffindor Quidditch team's reaction upon finding out that he was the Slytherin's new Seeker that afternoon.

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table and smirked. He couldn't wait to beat them. Then spotted Selene. He wanted to talk to her and she had said Snape wouldn't tell his father how he behaved. Time to see if he could really act nice to anyone in public. He stood up.

"Where you going, Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"Nowhere special. By all means keep eating." Draco told them.

"Okay."

Draco smirked. They were like a pair of dogs, they would do whatever he told them to. He strutted over to the Gryffindor table. He felt like everyone in the entire Great Hall was watching him at that moment. Of course, he was just being paranoid. Right?

"Hello, Selene." Draco said in what he hoped was a confident tone of voice.

Selene turned. "Hey Drac, how are you doing? sorry that we haven't had a chance to talk today. Oh and Fred and George apologize about last night, and they wont do it again" 'finally a friendly face' she thought.

"I'm great. Quidditch practice was wicked. Last night was great but yes it is nice to know that they don't plan on interrupting us again."

"Yeah they'll be aiming for Percy, now. "

"Well that certainly can't be a bad thing."

"Nope. I've noticed something about Fred and George"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they are always there to defend me when you guys aren't able to"

"I suppose then they aren't so bad for Weasleys." Draco grumbled.

"Cheer up, please for me"

Draco grinned. "If you insist."

"Now that's the Draco I know and care for"

"Err thanks."

"The Draco I care for has always been there"

"I'm not going anywhere either."

"Good because I don't want you to"

"Just make sure you don't go anywhere either."

"I don't intend on going anywhere

"Great."

"Do you want to do something later?"

"Yea, I do. Have anything in mind?"

"Well I'm going to be helping Des later with potions. Then Maybe we could go for a walk or something"

"That sounds good. We could walk around the lake."

"I would like that"

"Okay. Then it's all settled."

"I look forward to it"

"As do I. See you later."

"Okay"

Draco nodded and headed off to Slytherin tower

Selene went threw her normal routine then met Des so she could help her study.

Des said, "Let the torture begin."

"Potions is not that bad"

"I hate to break to you, Selene, but most people consider it the hardest class at Hogwarts."

"Not everyone"

Des raised her eyebrows. "Well not you. But even though Snape supposedly favors us Slytherins, most don't have high marks in there."

"I wasn't referring to me"

"Then who?"

"Hermione"

"Well, know it alls don't count because they do well in everything. They're abnormal."

"Come on lets get started"

Des sighed. "All right."

Selene helped Des as best as she could. when she saw the time she told Des that she had to go.

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Bye" Selene called out as she went to go meet Draco for the walk.

"Bye" Des replied.

Draco had went down to the lake after successfully ditching Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. He really hadn't spent much time out here at night. Everything looked like it had that first night last year when he arrived here. Almost. "Hey Selene."

"Hey Draco"

"It's rather quiet out here." He commented as they began walking.

"Sure is" Selene said drawing closer to him.

Draco reached for her hand. "I like that. Far too loud during the day for my taste."

"Yeah, its nice and peaceful" Selene said taking Draco's hand.

"So did my sister drive you nuts complaining about Potions?"

"Yeah but I learned long ago to tune her out when she does that"

"That's what I do. She's a natural at it. Of course that's to be expected."

"Oh really Why do you say that"

"Well Mother does tend to spoil us much to Father's disgust. Plus he ignores her most of the time..."

"For some reason I cant imagine dad ignoring me. He's one of the only constant things in my life"

"Your father isn't like ours at all. All he cares about is how Malfoy's should behave and of course what the Dark lord wants." Draco told her bitterly.

"he was like that once but then he fell for mom. The years they had together changed him into the person I know and see." Selene couldn't stop the few tears that fell. "I... I still have nightmares about that night"

Draco pulled Selene to him. "I'm sorry, Selene. You don't have to talk about it."

Selene leaned into his arms and let the tears fall. Somehow finding her voice enough to tell Draco what had happened that night. "It was just me and mom... dad had to go see some sick relative. Someone broke in.. mom told me to hide in the closet...she but an invisibility cloak over me so that I was hidden. I can still hear the struggle... I can hear her scream then silence." Tears falling more freely.

Draco gently wiped away her tears. "Do you know who it was?"

"no... whoever it was never spoke... I never saw their face"

"It's terrible how many people were killed back then. I hate my father. Everything bad that happens usually has to do with the Dark lord."

Selene managed a nod and held Draco tightly. "You are now one of the very few that know what happened"

"Someday there will be justice." Draco whispered.

"I...I hope so. Even now dad is still in pain. it hurt him so badly not being there that night"

"If he had been there, you might be an orphan like Potter."

"who knows"

"Right. Sometimes I wonder why good people die young and people like my father live on. But it doesn't do much good to worry about it."

Selene nodded, her tears had finally stopped. but she did not let Draco go.

Draco said, "It's getting late. Do you want to go inside?"

"Please just a few more minutes"

"No problem. I'm sorry that I ruined the evening....I guess I just can't be happy go lucky or whatever."

"You didn't ruin anything. And you'll learn, I'd like to be the one to teach you"

"I'm glad and I couldn't ask for a better teacher."

Selene managed a little laugh.

Draco grinned. "Oh you think that's funny, huh?"

"No you just always know how to make me feel better"

"That's what I'm aiming for."

"thank you Drac"

"You're welcome."

"Its getting cooler"

"Yea it is."

"I guess we should head back"

"Okay."

As they walked back Selene held Draco's hand. "Thank you for letting me use you as a human tissue"

"Anytime."

"I'm glad your here Drac, I don't know what I'd do without you"

"I'm glad your here, too."

"Why do I have the feeling that somehow we'll always be together"

"I feel the exact same way."

All too soon they arrived back at the castle. Selene said, "I guess our walks over"

"Well do this again sometime." Draco promised.

"Okay"

"Are you going back to your common?"

"Yeah I had better. I don't want to run into anyone"

Draco chuckled. "Do you want me to escort you there or are you afraid someone will jump out at us again?"

"If those two do that again I will slam their heads together again"

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Oh you mean you didn't notice the bruises"

"No"

"Look at them the next time you see them"

"Will do."

"Ones black and ones blue" But I don't mind you walking me"

Draco nodded and they quietly headed for Gryffindor tower. They paused at the fat lady's portrait. "Good night." Draco whispered.

"Good night" Selene whispered.

Draco gently kissed her. Selene leaned into the kiss. After a minute or two, Draco carefully broke away. "Sweet dreams." He said softly before headed off to the Slytherin tower.

"Sweet dreams" Selene whispered before turning and saying the password and went up the portrait hole. Selene said good night to a few of the others that were in the common room then went on up to bed.

Draco hurried back to his common room which he found empty much to his relief. He decided that he might as well go on to bed. Little did he know what waited him in his dreams.

Draco fell into a deep sleep just moments after he closed his eyes. At first he couldn't see anything but fog but then it cleared up a bit and he could see the blackness of the lake. 

Draco turned around expecting to see Selene but there wasn't anyone there. What was that noise? It sounded like someone in pain. It was coming from the forbidden forest. 

Suddenly he was surrounded by trees. Then he saw a hooded figure staring down at the ground. Professor Snape! He was lying on the ground, groaning and clutching his leg. What had that Death Eater done to him?

Suddenly everything was out of focus. But now he could hear voices.

"Tell us where he's at." A cold voice said threateningly.

'Never.' A familiar voice said determinedly.

'Perhaps this will make you change your mind. Cruciatus!"

Draco heard someone cry out in pain. That was one of the Unforgivable cruses. The one that caused torture he remembered.

"Give up yet?" A voice asked nastily.

"N-no." Selene gasped out.

Selene! Draco's eyes widened in terror as the images un-blurred. He ran towards her shouting her name but then the scene sifted. Now Selene was chained, hanging by her wrists in the middle of a dungeon. Worse yet he couldn't get to her because he appeared to be frozen in place.

Then he suddenly felt water on his face. Huh? Draco bolted upward in bed, sputtering. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't help up burst into laughter. Blaise, who had poured the water on him, said. "Err sorry about that. You were talking in your sleep, Malfoy. Nothing compressible though."

It was just a dream. Well a nightmare. Draco said, "Next time find a better way of waking me up, you goons." He snapped.

His three roommates nodded quickly. "Very well then. Shut up and go back to sleep." 

Luckily, they obeyed him. Draco was also too tired to stay awake and therefore he soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Love and Quidditch

Chapter 8

Love and Quidditch

Draco sighed when he saw the owl heading for him. Since today was his first Quidditch match he knew it was probably a threat from his father, beat Potter or else. Draco opened the letter and read it contents. What! His father was coming to the game? Oh this was bad.

"Is that from father?" Des asked curiously.

"He's coming."

Des' eyes widened. "Here? To see that silly game?"

"Of course and it's not silly, Desdemona." Draco snapped.

"Well you don't have to bite my head off. One letter from him and you start acting like a prat again." Des complained.

"I'm going to talk to Selene." Draco muttered.

"Good, maybe she can get to you to behave."

Draco rolled his eyes and headed for the Gryffindor table. Luckily, Selene wasn't sitting anywhere near Percy. "Hey."

Selene smiled. but when she saw Draco's face the smile died. "Hey what's the matter"

In answer, Draco showed her the letter.

As Selene read her eyes grew wide. "Oh not good, this is bad very bad"

"Yes, it is."

"What are we going to do your dad cant find out I'm in Gryffindor not Slytherin"

"I knew he would find out eventually but now is not a good time. Oh I don't know what to do.'

"wait, what if we say that I am ill I can stay in the tower or something"

Draco frowned. "That would work. But what about your father?'

"I'm sure he'll understand and back it up"

"All right. I hate that you have to miss the game though."

"So do I, I really wanted to see you play"

"Father ruins everything. I should have know this wouldn't be any different." Draco said bitterly.

"I'm sure everything will be ok, we can only hope"

"Well, well. I never thought the day I'd see a Slytherin conversing in a polite manner with a Gryffindor. Especially not a Malfoy." Percy said upon sneaking up behind them un-noticed.

"Weasel, bugger off."

"Five points off Slytherin for rude behavior towards a prefect, Mr.Malfoy"

"Why don't you just shove off"

"How many times must I warn you, Miss Snape, before it sinks into that tiny brain of yours?"

"Well if weren't such a prick you might get the idea and leave me and my friends alone"

"Now you've lost Gryffindor five points." Percy said calmly.

Draco said,"What is your problem? What do we have to do to get rid of you...oh I suppose money would do the trick?"

"That the difference between the Malfoy's and the Weasley's. You get money for doing nothing but playing games with the Dark Arts. We work for what we get. Therefore we're far richer than you'll ever be." Percy said fiercely.

"Games, Weasel? That's amusing."

"I'm afraid I don't agree. Well, I have to be going. Remember what I told you before, Selene?" Without waiting for an answer, Percy walked away.

"That annoying little prick"

"What did he mean by that?"

"He meant that he'll be watching me, waiting for me to do something wrong so he can get me into trouble he's been saying that pretty much sense we meet"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Something will have to be done about him."

"Haven't you wondered why Fred and George are always defending me and why they are always around"

"Well I wasn't exactly sure. I thought he was just being his usual rude self. But this is much worse. He could be the one who ruins everything."

"That's what I'm afraid of"

Draco nodded. "He appears to be foolishly brave. What if he decides to approach my father during the Quidditch match and say something about you being in Gryffindor and us being friends?"

"well your dad knows we're friends but do you think he'll really believe a Weasley"

"Normally he wouldn't. But in that case I'm not sure."

"I can always get Ron or Hermione, to keep an eye on him make sure he doesn't get near your dad. Besides dad can keep Percy away he can threaten to give him detention or something if he doesn't go away"

"That should work."

"Maybe I should stay in the hospital wing, if dad has something that will make me at least appear sick, he could give me the antidote after your dad leaves"

Draco frowned. "Well maybe if you just look sick...that might be for the best.'

"Yeah I had better talk to dad and see what he says"

"Right."

Selene got up after the meal and went straight to her dad and told him what was going on he nodded and told her where what she needed was at in his office. Turning she left to go to his office.

Draco was waiting for Selene outside Snape's office. "What did he say?"

"He said all right he will back us up, and he told me which potion to take. I should be feeling the effects very,very soon" As she finished saying that the hall began to spin.

"Selene, are you okay?" Draco asked nervously even though he knew it was just from the potion.

"Y...yeah, do you think you could help me to the hospital wing"

"Of course. Lean on me if you need to." Draco offered.

"Thanks" She said s she began to walk. She did not get far before she ended up leaning on Draco.

Draco put his arm around her and then they slowly made their way to the Hospital wing.

Selene was grateful that Draco was there otherwise she would have not made it by herself.

"Here we are."

"Thanks Drac, good luck today see you after the game"

"Okay." Draco whispered and then softly kissed her on the cheek.

Selene smiled and managed to get to a bed. Madame Promfrey knew the situation because professor Snape had told her. Going over to Selene she took her school robe off and told her to lie down. When she did she covered her up.

Draco hurried down to the Quidditch field. He hated to think what his father would say if he was late. When he got there he saw that both teams were already coming onto the field. Uh-oh. 

The Slytherin captain, Flint glared at him. "You're late, Malfoy. Don't just stand there, hurry up and get changed."

Draco did just that and was back out there within five minutes, broom in hand. The game passed in a blur and before he knew it, the game was over. Potter had caught the snitch.

"Draco." Lucius said coldly.

"Hello Father." Draco said glumly. It was bad enough that they had lost but having to face his father afterwards...

"Severus told me that his daughter is sick." Lucius told him.

Draco tried not to gape at his father. No lecture? Perhaps he was saving that for when their were no witnesses around. "Yea, she's in the hospital wing. I-I'm sure she'll be fine."

"You should be thankful that she wasn't here to witness your humiliation." 

Oh, the he said that you'd think it was his doing. Bastard. Was there some hidden meaning there though? "Err right." Draco mumbled.

"Shouldn't you be going to check on her?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

"Uh yes."

"I'll be in touch." Lucius said threateningly.

Draco nodded. "Good-bye, Father."

Lucius disapearated. Draco felt rooted to the spot for a moment. His father had never behaved quite so oddly before. He shook his head and then headed for the hospital wing. When he reached it, Draco peeked inside the room.

"Looking for someone, Mr.Malfoy?" Madame Promfrey asked.

"Err yes. Is Selene Snape still here?"

"Indeed. Her father is visiting her." Madame Promfrey pointed to a curtained off area.

Draco nodded and walked over to the curtain. Once he pushed it aside, he saw Selene taking some sort of potion her father handed her.

Selene coughed a little because of the bitter taste. "thanks dad" "Your Welcome, the symptoms should disperse in a few minutes"

"Hello." Draco said quietly.

"hey Drac" "I'll leave you two alone" Severus said getting up and leaving.

"You ok?"

"Yeah" She said sitting up. And the room did not spin this time. "I am now"

"I'm glad."

"You ok"

"We lost."

"I heard"

"Father acted rather strangely afterwards. He barely mentioned it. But I got the feeling I haven't heard the end of it."

"Oh he's just a pain"

"Yes, that he is."

"You're sure that he is gone before I leave here"

"He disaperated."

"Its good that he's gone maybe things can be normal again"

"Maybe." Draco paused. Something was bothering him. Then he remembered. "I thought you couldn't disaperate on Hogwarts grounds."

"I...I think your right"

Draco frowned thoughtfully. "He has an invisibility cloak but I didn't see him cover himself with it or anything.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this"

"You think he really went back to the Manor?'

"For some reason I don't think he has"

Draco gulped. "What if he's in here right now?"

"Oh god"

"No, surely not. I mean why would he do that for?"

"I don't know and I don't want to either"

"Me either."

"But why am I scared"

"That I can't answer. If you had heard him, Selene....I can't believe he didn't start in on what I did wrong, should have been faster. How could I let Potter beat me..."

"I still have the feeling something's not right"

"Something must not be..."

"Come on let me grab my robe and lets go to the common room"

"Right."

Selene got up and made sure the Gryffindor symbol was not visible."Ok lets go"

Draco nodded. He knew he had to appear calm. If his father was following them...he couldn't suspect for a minute that Selene was in Gryffindor.

Selene was hoping that they would not run into any other Gryffindors. 

Draco thought please don't let any of those morons say anything about Selene being in the wrong common room. All too quickly they reached the dungeons. 

"Cowardly Lions." Draco said quickly when they reached the entrance to Slytherin's common room.

Fortunately there didn't seem to be anyone in his year around. Chances are the others wouldn't bother with them. 

"Why does this seem familiar?"

"Hum?" Draco asked.

"That night it was just us"

Draco smirked. "Ah. Well this time was just pure luck."

"Either way I enjoyed last time"

"As did I."

"well it may not be night but I wouldn't mind reenacting it"

"Now that just might cheer me up."

"I bet it would"

Draco walked over to a sofa and patted the spot next to him. "Come take pity on me." He joked.

Selene laughed. "ok just this once"

Draco said,"That's right because next time Pot head's going down."

"uh-huh" Selene said going and sitting down by Draco.

"Hey where's your Slytherin spirit?" Draco asked.

"My Slytherin spirit is tired right now"

"Well so is mine." Draco admitted.

"can I use you as a pillow again"

"That's what I'm here for."

"Good because your so soft"

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Oh really"

"Yea, at least with me."

"Well that's good to know"

"I bet."

Selene leaned over and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek.

Draco grinned. "Anymore where that came from, hum?"

"maybe"

"You know maybe is what people say when they are afraid."

"Oh really, you think I'm afraid well..." Selene pulled Draco's face to her and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes she pulled away. "Still think I'm afraid" 

"No, I don't suppose you are." Draco drawled.

"just so you know"

Draco smirked. "I solemnly swear never to accuse you of being scared again."

"Oh really, hmm what would you do if I accused you of being scared"

"Me?" Draco scoffed.

"Yeah, I accuse you Draco of being scared. So what are you going to do about it?" Selene said smiling.

"This." Draco mumbled as he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her with more feeling than he'd ever felt before.

Selene was taken back for a moment before returning the kiss.

Draco wondered what was making him act like this. Had he gone mad? Malfoy's were never supposed to care about anyone...like he did Selene.

Selene broke away panting slightly from the lack of air. "wow, ok I now know what you would do"

"That's what happens when you say a Malfoy is afraid of something."

"Really, I wonder if I should say that more often"

"Not advisable but if you're willing to take the risk...I won't complain."

"Oh I think I'm willing"

Draco grinned. "You liked it that much, huh?"

"Maybe"

"Now, now what did I tell you about that word? How quick you forget your lessons."

"Oh that's it" Selene said in mock anger as she pulled Draco and kissed him deeply and passionately.

Just then Draco heard the sound of the entrance opening, he pulled away from Selene to see who it was but no one was there and then it quickly closed. "What the-"

"Uh...Draco"

"Do you think that my father followed us in here?"

"Why do I have that feeling"

"Probably just the fact that entrance can't open and close by itself. If he had followed us, he would have heard the password and I guess if he said it quietly enough we wouldn't hear it..I dunno."

I think we both need to be careful for a while"

"Definitely."

Selene just leaned into Draco comfort and held him close.

Draco stroked her hair gently. "I just hope that if he was here that he's left for good."

"So do I"

"What I want to know is why he would spy on me to start with? Last I checked losing a game didn't result in that."

"You don't think someone has being telling him things"

"No, who could have? You father wouldn't and..." Draco paused. "You don't think Percy somehow talked to him, do you?"

Dad said that Percy did not even approach them"

Draco frowned. "I can't imagine who else. Could you ask your father if he saw mine talking to anyone during the game?"

"Yeah I'll ask him"

"Other than being careful, there's not much we can do."

"Your right"

"Sometimes I really wish I had a normal family."

Selene managed a little laugh. "yeah that would be nice"

"That it would.

"Maybe someday you'll have that"

"Not bloody likely. Things are only going to get worse. You know what my father is.'

"All you can do is hope"

"I'm afraid that's a word I don't know the meaning of." Draco muttered darkly.

"You do know what it means, you just haven't had it in a very long time. Its there, somewhere deep inside. Maybe you'll find it again one day"

"Perhaps."

"I believe in you, Draco"

"Thanks, I needed to hear that."

"I meant it and I always will"

Draco flashed her a rare smile. "Well you are probably the only one at this school who doesn't think I'll become a Death Eater, then."

"Even if you do become one I'll always find some way to be with you"

"No, promise me that you won't do that. You don't want to be like my mother." Draco snapped.

"I...I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I-I just don't want that for you...."

"I know, I know. "But hopefully it will never come to that"

"Not if I can help it."

"I really care for you, I would never let you turn"

Draco looked away. "Well if we're lucky the second war will happen before I'm old enough to become one..."

"Yeah"

"I'm not going to think about it anymore tonight." Draco muttered tiredly.

"You tired? I can go if you are"

"Well..you don't have to."

"Drac go get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow"

"All right. You going to be okay going back by yourself?"

"Yeah, I can always get dad to walk with me if necessary"

"Right. So how about a good night kiss?"

"I think I can manage that" Selene said kissing Draco gently on the lips.

Draco softly kissed her back.

Breaking the kiss. "goodnight" Selene whispered against his lips.

"Night. Sleep tight." Draco mumbled.

"Night" Selene said finally moving away from Draco and headed to the exit. "Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow." Draco agreed before yawning lazily and heading towards his dorm.

Selene left the Slytherin common room and slipped her robe back on and headed back to Gryffindor tower.


End file.
